


Two is Better

by star_girl7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Asphyxiation, Choking, Cute Reader, Devil is in the Details, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din is super soft, Din loves thick women, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Good Parent Din Djarin, Kuiil Lives (Star Wars), Male Masturbation, Mandalorian, Mando simps first, Not Canon Compliant, Or does he, Praise Kink, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Reader is not a simp at first, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, Squirting, There Will Be Kink, Thick girl gets the love, Unsafe Sex, Violent Din Djarin, You're going to learn alot about me, and I have a lot of devils, good girl kink, reader is a badass, smut to come, the mandalorian - Freeform, violent reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_girl7/pseuds/star_girl7
Summary: You are Greef Karga's second-best bounty hunter, falling behind the famed Mandalorian. Karga decides to play a game and put you two together on a bounty under the guise of necessity. Nothing could come of that right?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Greef Karga & Original Character(s), Kuiil (Star Wars) & Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For all of my lovely thicker women, THIS IS MY MANDO FIC FOR US. I get super tired of the lack of thick girl love and I want some Mando love too. The character does have some rather specific description so I do apologize if anyone feels left out, but if you see yourself as this woman, I am super happy.  
> My first Mando-themed fic and I have to say I love/hate my need for a slow burn but burn it will.  
> For reference:  
> Dwarfnut- Pak Pak for fool  
> Certa Mlovan is pronounced Kur-ta Mlo-ven  
> Cara Dune who?  
>  ****UPDATE****  
>  I really enjoy hearing from you all and want to have some reader input in the story SOOOOO upon request I am dedicating my Tumblr to my writing!! I wanna hear from people and I will try to do scene posts, songs, pictures, stuff like that to help further the imagination! My Tumblr is tryingadult and I will attempt to post pictures and songs for the first chapter tonight!!!- Star Girl

Mando hated these formalities. What he hated more was Karga’s insistence on a Guild meeting. There were so many of them and it was nearly impossible to get them all to one place at once. Whatever kept the kid safe was fine, he supposed. Still, his eyes never settled, this many bounty hunters in one place was… uncomfortable to say the least, and Karga’s assurance that no one would hurt the kid or try something did little to comfort him. How Karga was relaxed was beyond Mando, but he supposed that was how he always was. He surveyed the sea of faces and masks, many of the faces seemed irritated, probably about being pulled away from bounties. None of them should have been too upset, besides the pucks Karga had for him and whatever he rejected, no one had high bounties out. Still, the grumblings he picked up through the sensors in his helmet told him they were upset over their time lost.

“Just calls from across the damned galaxy…”

“I had that fucking Devaronian until the comm went off…”

“Dwarfnut…”

“Fucking bitch takes me for a fool. I’ll show her, you wait till I get my hands on that little bitch. I swear to Maker she will regret what she did.” Jorf De was the lowest of the pathetic lot Mando observed in front of him but his conversation still caught his attention. It sounded like someone had taken advantage of the pile of wampa dung and a woman, no surprise since he only ever thought with his dick. Still, De was dangerous when he wanted to be and had an uncanny ability to be particularly cruel if he caught who he was looking for. Mando did not envy the woman her task of getting away from here as fast as possible and hiding out from the dupe.

“Mando, did you hear me?” Karga’s voice bombed next to Mando, causing his attention to shift from De. He turned his helmet but did not answer his question. Karga took that as his answer and decided to repeat himself, “We are only waiting on my number two and we can start. Honestly, where is… Ah!” A smile spread over the man’s face as he caught sight of his second-best Guild member. Mando turned to see you making your way through the crowd toward them, it seemed everyone else did too. The entire place had gone quiet at your arrival although your reviews were mixed, based on the range of hate and lust that showed on the faces that watched you. You were beautiful Mando noticed, he had eyes after all, and they were making their way over the curves you swayed effortlessly. You were dressed simply, soft leather boots that had tight pants tucked into them, showing off the curve of your legs that seemed endless with a blaster strapped to one thigh. Your shirt was white and cut low, exposing the large amount of cleavage you had and the undergarment that framed the tops of your breasts in gold, leaving little to the imagination. Your arms were tucked into a soft brown leather jacket that covered a blaster, possibly two, by the bulges Mando could see. Your hair was tucked up into an untidy twist with pieces falling out framing your face in a soft red. You looked…soft and small, and very out of place in the Guild he had to admit. Most Guild members were… muscled and lean, part of the job when you worked more than you ate and slept and had to have strength to take down quarries. But you, you looked like you would be more comfortable lounging about in the cantina or on the arm of some rich politician on Canto Bight, but Mando knew better. He had paid little attention to the majority of the Guild members, but your reputation was warranted. You were very good. And you looked very good. Mando had never met you face-to-face, it had always worked out that you were off Nevarro when he was there, and he realized that it was a damn shame. Karga had not lied when he talked about your beauty and ability to turn heads, although Mando had chalked it up to just being horny. You approached Mando and Karga with a smile on your lovely heart shaped face, pushing a strand of hair out of your face. Your eyes seemed to sparkle, and you had a look of innocence that pulled at Mando, he instantly closed his eyes pushing those thoughts aside, you were a bounty hunter, here to be told not to hunt he and the kid. He opened them when he heard a commotion in front of him. He opened his eyes to see De had intercepted your path.

“You filthy bitch, think you can cheat me and just waltz into a Guild meeting like this. You’re gonna pay every cent you cheated away from me back with that little body.” He lifted a hand to reach for you, but you were faster, before anyone had a chance to move a knife was pinned under De’s throat, right on his pulse.  
“Now now, its not my fault you’re stupid or that you think with that poor excuse of a dick between your legs. As for the Guild, while you’re too dumb to realize what is happening around you, I am part of the Guild, Karga’s number two, in fact, and I am already late. So, unless you want me to save someone else the trouble of cutting your disgusting tongue out, I suggest you move out of my way. Okay?” You voice didn’t change and neither did the smile on your face while the man sweated under your knife. Slowly, he moved back out of the way, but the look of pure, vengeful hatred didn’t leave his face. You huffed slightly and made quick work of sheathing your knife, continuing toward Karga and Mando. “Shit Karga, I’m sorry you caught me on a backwater scug hole that was a bit of a bitch getting off of.” Your face crumpled slightly in apology to the man as you stopped in front of him.

“No worries Y/N, I knew I could at least rely on you to show up.” He laid a hand on your shoulder, melting to your look Mando noticed. “Mando, I do not believe you have had the honor of meeting my number two in the Guild. You two always seem to just miss each other. Mando, meet Y/N, Y/N, my number one…”

“The famous Mandalorian. You, Sir, keep me from being number one, don’t worry I hold no grudges, from the sounds of it, I would have to work about a thousand times harder to compete.” A smile lights up your whole face as you laugh and Mando stares slightly shocked. No one was this comfortable around him. Especially not Guild members. Mando nods once in acknowledgment and you step to Karga’s other side, “Alright Karga, what did you call us all here for?”  
“Ah right, well, I wanted to bring you all here to tell you the bounty on the child and Mando is no longer active. No more hunting one of our own.” Grumbles broke out across the group. “Or you are no longer part of the Guild. Do you all understand?” Karga’s voice bombed, silencing the grumbles. “Besides, how many of you took him on and lost? We lost many lesser hunters for going after him. Bad idea. Mando is my number one and for a good reason.” Many averted their eyes at the mention of their failed hunts of Mando and the kid. Shame some didn’t try harder, the crowd was too full anyway. “Now, I do have pucks that can be handed out, but I want to make sure that none of you go after Mando or the kid anymore. If you do, beware that it is at your own risk and the Guild does not stand behind you.” The silence that followed was palpable as they all considered Karga’s words. “Good. Now Mando, Y/N, we have business to discuss.”

“That’s it? You dragged us across the galaxy to tell us to leave Mando alone?” An angry Twi’lek hissed from in the crowd, her teeth bared.

“That’s your job, I call, you come. You listen, you thrive, got it?” Karga’s tone left no room for argument or discussion. He turned to Y/N and motioned to the booth that he used for business. You turned with a smile at Karga and slid into the booth while Mando followed. Noise returned for the first time since your arrival, many of the members leaving the cantina, to get back to their bounties no doubt. No one lingered around the three of them. Mando slid into the booth beside Y/N and noticed the warmth radiating off of her skin, even from under the armor he could feel her heat. Soft and warm. He closed his eyes again, pushing the thoughts away.

“You need to talk to both of us Karga? You know I don’t handle the big ones like Mandalorian, he’s on another level from me.” Karga holds up a hand to stop you.  
“This one is a bit different and not that I don’t think either of you could handle it, I would prefer to have you both take the puck and possibly amicably work on this bounty. It’s a Coruscant job and the target is high profile and difficult to get to.”  
“How much?” Mando finally decided to speak.

“50,000. You split it 50/50. I don’t want to tell you each your business, but I think it would all go easier if Y/N were bait and Mando, you would be muscle on this one.” Mando saw your hand tighten under the table slightly but your expression never changed. “Y/N I know you are strong and capable, but there is a lot of security on this bounty and I really don’t want to lose you to this bastard. He’s a bad one. Ex Imp with a nasty reputation for… well its Certa Mlovan.” At this, your breath hitched so imperceptibly that Mando thought he had imagined your response.

“Mlovan is one tough ticket Karga and dangerous. I know you’re the boss but don’t you think sending another guy in on this would be better. No offense to you Mando.” You turned to look at Mando and he was caught in the sincerity and concern in your eyes… were you worried about offending him? “But this seems like a two-man job and I mean that literally, I’m better equipped to handle the high profile yellow-bellies, not…Mlovan.”

“Mlovan has a soft spot for the pretty ones and sweetheart, you’re as pretty as they come. I would’ve asked someone else if I didn’t know you would be the only one who could handle yourself if things get… interesting. Besides, no one else would work with Mando.” Karga chuckled tensely. 

“So what is my role in this scenario?” Mando knew of Mlovan’s reputation but still was unclear about where he fit into this whole thing. Surely, Y/N was capable of taking on someone like him herself without his help.

“Like I said Mando, muscle. Y/N has skill but that isn’t all that is needed to take this guy down, I need to you make sure she comes back unharmed or as close to it as possible. She has also taken on some of the Guild members and I have a feeling that she needs to watch her back as you’ve been doing. I would rather you two work together for some time while De cools off,” he casts a glance at Y/N who blushes. “And I want my two best to be safe.” Mando considers the answer Karga gives him and then turns to Y/N.

“50/50 a good split to you?”


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to partner up with Mando on the hunt for Mlovan but you aren't willing to make certain travel concessions. Is the iron man going to accept your terms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie folks, I got super lost in this chapter. I could not stop and just had to keep adding to it. But don't judge the ending, I kinda lost it. My girl is a plant mom to the stars because I am too and refuse to believe there are no space dorks like me in Star Wars. So enjoy the plants, I will leave some details after the chapter. I also get a little specific as far as the reader description goes, let's be honest we all see ourselves with him and I wanted my personality to show a bit. Thanks for coming back or if you're new here, Welcome My Lovely!  
> PS Karga gives me like weird dad energy for the reader but like he also hits on her all the time. It's weird I know but it is what it is.  
> Also, ---- indicates a change in perspective!
> 
> Go to tryingadult on Tumblr where I will try to post pictures, songs, setting and ~possibly~ chapter previews!

You should’ve taken more from Jorf while he was unconscious. Not that you were really in need of more credits, but it would have been a good way to avoid going after Mlovan. You were completely capable, despite Karga’s words, of going after these kinds of bounties alone, you knew that. But Mlovan was a gnarly son of a bantha and you tried to avoid physical confrontation whenever possible so agreeing to the Mandalorian’s split would be your best bet.

“Alright Mandalorian,” You looked up to the t-shaped visor, trying to meet the eyes you knew you wouldn’t see, “I can agree to this split.” You smiled tensely at your own reflection and the Mandalorian nodded his head once.

“Good! I’m glad we could reach an agreement. I must say, I don’t envy Mlovan taking on my best Guild members, guy doesn’t stand a chance.” You turned back to Karga and smiled tightly. “This calls for a celebration! Y/N will you join me in a shot of spotchka?”

“No thanks Karga, you know I don’t.” You turned to the Mandalorian, suddenly ready to get out of the cantina and back to your ship. “If you don’t mind Mandalorian, I think our business here is concluded, my ship is just out of town when you’re ready to leave.” The Mandalorian moved out of the booth, allowing you to slip by. “Karga, always good to see you.”

“You know I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.” Karga’s said through a smile as you walked away. You held up your hand with your middle finger raised high as you made your way through the crowd. You heard a chuckle and a modulated puff of air as you walked out the door.

Making your way back to the ship you considered the job that was ahead of you. You knew Mlovan’s reputation and exactly what kind of man you would be dealing with. Filthy warlord scum who profited mightily off of the slave trade during the Empire’s reign. You also knew that he partook himself which meant he would probably try to buy you if he saw you. You shudder internally at the thought. You knew the effect you had on people, you worked hard to make sure you had that effect, it's how you ate. Mlovan was no different from the other assholes you brought in, he just had a little more power. Most likely it would be one of your more expensive dresses for this job, or you could say fuck it and go as a slave, either way, you needed to make sure you were on display, luckily, that was your strong suit. The real question was how were you going to survive on a ship with the Mandalorian, a man known for his stoic silence and pure badassness? You weren’t overly loud, well actually, yes you were, you liked your music. Your ship was almost never quiet, even when you slept you had some kind of sound going, it kept you from going nuts on your longer bounties. You weren’t about to give that up because of a stack of living metal. Getting back to the ship you sighed, here was the other problem. You both had ships and it would be a complete waste to take both of them. Maybe, just maybe, you could get him to agree to take Heda, you had plants to keep alive and everything you needed was on your ship. That could be your justification, everything you used for your job was on your ship and you didn’t think the skimpy outfits and various womanly things would be appreciated on the Razor Crest. Sighing you entered the code for the ramp and waited for it to lower, walking on to the ship you immediately moved toward your Millaflower, breathing in the sweet scent to replace the stench of Nevarro. Feeling the calm from the flower flow through your body, you hummed and shed your jacket. 

“Alright ladies, it’s time for Momma to think.” You spoke to the plants as you paced around the ship. Heda was comfortable and the only place you could be yourself, you always had to be the sly vixen everywhere you went on edge and surveilling while maintaining an air of seduction. It got so old. Here with the plants, you could sing and talk to your oldest and only friends. You fingered a manak leaf as you considered how you would convince the Mandalorian to take your ship. “Something tells me that he wouldn’t go for my normal approach, maybe a little bit of flashing and batting of the eyelashes, what do you think Reeska?” The head of the plant moved with you, seeming to watch your moves, waiting for you to make a mistake and walk too close to its perch. “I know you think I’m delicious, but I don’t think the Mandalorian thinks the same way as you.” You tapped the top of the plant on the head and laughed as it snapped up at the hand you had already pulled back.

“It's not often someone touches a Reeska and comes away intact.” A modulated voice speaks quietly from behind you, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin. Whirling around, you find the Mandalorian standing at the top of the ramp with what looked to be a floating cradle next to him.

“Maker above, how are you so quiet? You’re wearing too much iron to be that quiet.” You frown at the man, slightly annoyed by his sudden appearance, then a blush spreads across your face. “Luckily, the Reeska are not very smart and I don’t think it really wants to eat me, how else would it get fed regularly?” You ignore the fact that he most definitely heard you talking to your plants about trying to seduce him and hoped he would have the decency to do so as well.

“Fair point.” His helmet tilted forward and then turned to survey the inside of your ship. Suddenly you felt rather shy, you never allowed your quarries to see the ship and always unloaded your bounties yourself so really, you were the only one who saw the inside of your ship. No part of your job needed to taint the only home you knew. Clearing your throat, you decided to be direct and just state your piece.

“I was hoping we could negotiate terms of travel for the bounty. I understand that you are probably particular to the Crest, but I have everything I need on this ship and plenty of room for you and your little one and any weapons you need. No offense to your ship but I also think Heda is in much better shape and could cut down on our travel time, thus, fewer credits on fuel.” You paused, trying to think of more reasons to justify making him leave the ship.

“I agree. Wait for an hour or so and I will be back with everything I need. I’ll get Karga to make sure no one messes with the Crest before we take off.” Kriff, that was easy. Surprise keeps you from answering him, so you just nod in acknowledgment. You stare at each other in silence for a moment before a hiss catches your attention. Looking to your side you notice a little green thing messing with your grenade fungi.

“Hey, hey! No! You’re gonna blow us all to Maker little one.” You scoop up the thing, pulling it away from the plant quickly. It turns and gazes at you with large brown eyes before cooing and smiling at you, its long ears perking up. “Well, aren’t you a little cutie? You must be what all of that fuss was about not long ago. How could the Empire come after someone so sweet?” You bounced the little thing in your arms slightly causing it to laugh.

“He likes you.” The Mandalorian calls to you and you notice that he is much closer than before.

“I tend to have that effect on a lot of things, lucky me ‘cause it keeps me in a job.” You laugh to yourself and smile down at the little goblin in your arms. “Well, I like you too kiddo. But no playing with the plants. You are a lot cuter alive.” You bounced it again, getting another giggle. Still smiling you look up at the man in front of you and hold out the child. He takes him gently and places him back in his cradle where he sits and coos quietly. “I have to get fuel and some supplies before we take off if you would like to go and get whatever you need. I don’t recommend leaving him here, he’s too cute to be plant food.” A modulated huff leaves the man, and you wonder if he is laughing.  
“He goes where I go. I’ll be back in an hour if that will be enough time.” You nod and he turns to leave the ship.

\----

As Mando walked back to the Crest he considered the sight of you on your ship. You had flitted about in complete comfort talking to your plants. It had been… cute he thought. He had never seen someone so comfortable; their livelihood didn’t call for comfort. And then the plants themselves were another thing to consider. Many of what he had seen were considered rare plants and some quite dangerous, yet you looked and talked to them like they were your children. He smiled under his helm at the thought. And the way you considered how you would talk him into taking your ship. He had to admit, if you had turned that charm on him it may have had more than an effect than you gave yourself credit for. At this, he closed his eyes quickly banishing the images of how you would look at him with your chest bared as you had postulated. 

Once he was back at the Crest he quickly made his way through the ship, gathering weapons and food and whatever bacta he could find. Better safe than sorry. Some of the plants he had seen would offer medicinal help if needed but he still preferred to be overly prepared. The child watched his movements from his cradle, silently, Mando disappeared into the cockpit and returned with the ball he knew the child liked to play with. The child’s ears perked up, causing a puff of air to come through the modulator as Mando gave one short laugh.

“Only while we are on the ship kid, otherwise you’ll lose it.” The kid made a questioning sound as he turned the ball over in his tiny hands. Mando watched for a minute before he turned back to the task at hand.

“Knock knock,” Karga’s voice bombed in the hull of the Crest as he announced his arrival to Mando. “A beautiful little birdy told me to come find you and it is hard to say no to that face. What can I do for you Mando?” Mando turned to look at Karga as he packed some of his weapons. 

“We are taking Y/N’s ship, I’m gonna need you to watch the Crest while I’m gone. It’ll likely be a few weeks so some repairs would be helpful if you can spare the help.” He held out a pouch of credits to Karga.

“Well, of course, I’ll put my best guys on it but put those away. It's safe to say I owe you. Besides, you might want to pay that beauty for fuel.” He grew serious suddenly, considering his next words, which caused Mando to pause and look at him. “I don’t want you taking advantage of that girl Mando. I asked you to go with her because I don’t trust anyone else in the Guild not to… well you know. She can absolutely handle herself and I know you don’t like Coruscant jobs, but Mlovan is more your speed and I want her safe.” His concern for the girl surprised Mando enough that he didn’t take offense to Karga’s underlying meaning. “She has been through more than many’s fair share and she is a tough cookie despite her looks. I’m not saying be a monk if the situation presents itself, but I’ll send the entire Guild after you if I hear that you did her wrong.” Mando’s anger flared and he stepped up to Karga, close enough that it caused him to take a step back.

“I’m not one of the other kriffing hunters you have. I don’t do that to women. I’m there as security, that’s our deal and that’s all I will be.” His tone remained even despite the anger burning underneath. Karga nodded.

“That’s all I’m saying on the matter. Anyway, consider the Crest in better shape than you’ll leave it and be safe my friend. Keep Y/N safe for me. Please.” He turned and walked back down the ramp and out of the ship. Mando watched him leave still thinking about what Karga was referring to. You had been through some things, Mando’s anger burned even more now, the scenarios he was picturing fueling the fire in him. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his cape and a concerned murmur near his feet. He looked down to find the kid’s worried eyes gazing up at him. Bending down, he scooped him up and held him so he could look into his eyes.

“Sorry kid, I got worked up. I’m alright.” A small hand reached out and touched the curve of his helmet, almost as if the kid were reassuring Mando that everything was okay. Mando sighed, hanging his head for a moment, allowing himself to calm down. He needed to get this under control, otherwise it would be an unbearable few weeks, especially in the confines of the ship. The images slowly disappeared from his head making the anger eb. He lifted his head again and the kid’s hand dropped, “Alright, should we get back to Y/N and get this job over with?” The kid cooed in his arms, getting excited at the mention of your name. “Come on you little womp rat, this ought to be interesting.” He secured the kid back in his pod and shouldered his bag of essentials and his rifle and walked down the ramp of the Crest. As he passed some of Karga’s men he looked over and stopped.  
“Take care of it.” The men nodded nervously and mumbled out “Yes Sir” as they scurried away from the imposing Mandalorian. Why didn’t you look at him like that? Everyone else seemed to be terrified or ready to fight him, none looked at him the way you did, except the kid. They definitely didn’t speak to him the way you did. He mulled this as he continued to your ship, looking over to check the kid he who he realized had fallen asleep, odd since he had been so excited at the prospect of seeing you, but he closed the pod and continued walking. He had to admit, you had style, the ship was customized with 360 canons and additional hidden canon compartments that could only be seen with the help of his helmet. You had changed the colors on it, which he had to admit was a first. Most didn’t care about the outside of their ships; it didn’t make sense to if there was a chance you would be in a shootout. Yours was painted black with dark blue plates covering some of the ports, adding accents and making the ship look sleek, like a pleasure cruiser rather than a fighter. The ship was also quite a bit larger than the Crest, but from what he had seen of the inside, you had made it as comfortable as possible. He thought of the décor that had been placed around the hull, little trinkets shaped like animals and the maps of the systems that looked older than both of you. You had made a home of your ship, something that had never really crossed his mind with the Crest. He enjoyed the Crest and it was his home, he guessed, but how much of a home could it be with the way he lived? He was pulled from his thoughts as you descended the ramp and smiled when you caught sight of him.

“Karga find you okay? I told him you needed to see him, figured you shouldn’t have to go out of your way with the kid and all of your stuff.” You placed your hands on your hips as you spoke, accenting your hourglass shape and that was when Mando realized exactly how thin your shirt was. The fabric clearly showed the golden undergarment you wore that outlined your breasts and he also realized exactly how large and round they were. He swallowed thickly as his eyes drifted over you, finally returning to your face, where he could see you waiting for an answer.

“Yes, thanks.” His voice came out gruffer than normal and he cleared his throat softly. Your eyebrows drew together slightly but you shrugged it off.

“Good! Alrighty well, I’m all ready and I got a room ready for you and the child if you wanna follow me I’ll give you the grandish tour.” You turned and walked up the ramp and he followed, stopping when he got in the ship. “Bunks are lower level on this ship, but don’t worry, they’re not close to my carb chamber. I couldn’t stand having it close when I first got the ship, so I made the decision to move it closer to the cockpit. I sleep to the right all the way in the back, but I put you and the kid to the left closest to the front. I uh, made an upgrade while you were gone. I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I can’t imagine its comfy sleeping in metal, so I made the door lockable from the inside. Don’t worry, I can’t get in from the outside, so you can sleep with some peace of mind.” Mando stood, shocked at your thoughtfulness.

“You didn’t have to do that; I sleep just fine in beskar.” You just shook your head at this. It seemed like you couldn’t understand how anyone would be comfortable in armor.

“Well, its an option that’s available to you now. I believe in the power of a good bed and all of the beds on my ship are kriffing comfy if I do say so myself, which I do. So, I’ll let you decide to do what you think is best. I also left some blankets because, well you know, hyperspace is cold.” At this, you turned, ending the conversation and letting Mando go about settling into his bunk. He walked down the short hall, noticing two other doors besides the one he had been assigned to. Kriff, there was a lot of room on this ship, how many people did you travel with? Upon closer examination, he realized from the dust on the handle that you never had any company. He felt a pang of guilt over his brusqueness at your kindness, you had all this room and no one to share it with, you were probably lonely. This was the lot of Guild members, but he felt a tug in his stomach at the thought of you always being alone. He returned to his door and opened it, looking at the lock, that sure enough, only unlocked from the inside. He set down his bag with a thud and smiled under the helm, your kindness seemed to be boundless. Looking around the room he noticed some decorations, paintings of different settings, beaches, busy streets of Naboo, even one of Corellia. A small shelf was filled with books all sporting different languages and even more of the trinkets that you seemed to collect. He thought it might be best to hide them while the kid was out so that he didn’t end up breaking any of them, until he heard your voice call out, “Oh hey, I left some toys in there for the kid, didn’t want him to get bored and play with the plants. Hope you don’t mind.” Maker, you really thought of everything. Mando stepped out of his bunk, pushing a few buttons on his vambrace so that the pod would stay in the room, as he walked back to the hull. 

“I’ll pay for the lock and toys, don’t spend your credits on me or the kid. We aren’t your concern.” He grumbled, uncomfortable with the kindness you were showing and not knowing how to properly thank you. You whirled on him with a glare on your face as you drew yourself up to your full, but not impressive height and curled your hands into fists. The change pinned him in place, and he could tell he had pissed you off.

“Let’s get some things straight Mandalorian, I get that I’m Guild and technically shouldn’t be trustworthy, but I am and I don’t think gifts should have to be repaid. I like to think I’m a nice person and I don’t think the child should just wander around the ship, especially with my less than hospitable plants. The lock was scrap that I got creative with so there was no cost. I know you aren’t my concern but on my kriffing ship, I want comfort and you’re my guest. I was just trying to be nice. It's going to be a long job so just take the comfort. A little more trust would help given that I’m the only damn Guild member that didn’t chase your ass for a dumb bounty.” This statement surprised him more than your outburst.

“You didn’t? Why not?” His tone softened, not wanting to make you angrier, you shouldn’t stop smiling, he thought for a brief second. You deflated and shrugged your shoulders.

“The job was sketchy, to begin with, and I don’t do jobs for Imps. The bastards don’t deserve anything I have to offer. Plus, when I heard it was a kid, I couldn’t bring myself to see that you were in the wrong.” Your eyes looked up into his with such sincerity that he relaxed slightly. You weren’t lying to him and he decided it was time to afford you a bit of trust.

“I’m sorry that I offended you, the bunk, lock, and toys were very thoughtful. Thank you.” That brought a small smile back to your lips, which lightened him even more.

“You are welcome Mandalorian.”

“Mando. You can call me Mando.” Your eyes widened a little at his words and your smile broadened.

“Alright, Mando. Should we get started on this hunt now?”

“Lead the way.”

\----

You walked toward the cockpit, pointing out various things that would be helpful to Mando. 

“Freshers are here, hot and cold water of course because space is just too cold for my taste and sonic showers aren’t my thing. Armory there, you can put whatever you want locked up in there, its mostly knives and blasters but there is room for larger guns. Watch your head here, those ones don’t bite, but if the sap gets on your skin, you’ll be surfing another realm for the entirety of our hunt.” Mando ducked as you motioned to the electric blue plant that hung from the ceiling, high enough to allow you to comfortably pass under, but not him.

“Why do you have Sentilvine in your ship?” He asked incredulously.

“Well, if I happen to lose control of a quarry, it's super helpful to run underneath it and have him fall into an abyss because he isn’t aware of his surroundings. Believe me, it comes in handy. Plus, the roots are actually quite delicious.” You continued walking down the hall to the ladder and he stared down at you in surprise. You got more incredible the more he learned about you.

“I’ve never seen most of these plants outside of growing houses.” You turned and waggled your eyebrows at him conspiratorially.

“That’s the nice thing about working on the fringe of everyone else’s laws and also picking quarries that are horny men who will give anything up to get between your legs. Also, I found many of these just on my own explorations. Helps save on food and bacta, shit has gotten expensive these days and I’m willing to put the time into the plants. Plus, then I can make my ship better. Really I win all around.” You stated it so matter of factly that Mando couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. You really thought of everything. The smile that lit your face almost made him want to laugh again.

“Now I can see why you’re Karga’s number two. You’re smart.” He observed a blush creep across your cheeks at the praise as you looked away.

“There is a lot of time to think things through if you don’t drown yourself in spotchka or spice every time you get a break. I used to be dumb, but I learned better.” You reached the ladder to the cockpit and turned to him, “Ready to get this thing started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I had the idea that Mando would be the simp first mostly because I don't want the reader to only be around as the thing he boinks. She's a strong independent woman who don't need no man.  
> The plants that I used in this do actually exist in the Star Wars universe.  
> Millaflower is from Naboo and releases a calming chemical.  
> Manak is edible because the reader doesn't want to only eat protein bars and drink caf. Also resourceful queen.  
> Reeska is a carnivorous plant because if the kid is going to be on board, we have to have that drama.  
> Grenade Fungi had little information so I'm literally making everything up based on its name.  
> Sentilvine is my own creation because wouldn't it just be amazing to have that kind of plant?  
> The past drama that the reader has gone through is not fully fleshed out in my head, let's be honest I just came up with the chapter as I wrote it. But I will leave the tags as they are until I know more.  
> Heda, Reader's ship, is a VCX-100 light freighter, but of course, it's been modified to be as badass as she.  
> If anyone has plant ideas please don't hesitate to share, I love my details and would love input!


	3. Comfortable Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando settles into your ship but can't seem to get you out of his head. His trust in you comes into question when he wakes up without the kid and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies!! This chapter is quite a bit longer with lots of perspective changes. Also, *******TW******* There is choking and mild violence on Mando's part, I will mark it with ** to indicate the section.  
> I have updated the tags and the warning from mature to explicit for the naughty scene that happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy 'cause I'm really looking forward to their relationship!
> 
> Check out tryingadult on Tumblr for previews, pictures and songs for each chapter!!

Climbing the ladder to the cockpit, you felt some pride at the compliment Mando had given you. You sensed he did not give them often and to be honest, you liked having your intelligence complimented for a change. Hoping he hadn’t seen the blush you felt burning your cheeks, you made your way into the cockpit while you felt him close behind. You noticed him stop and take in the small space, which you noticed he mostly filled. Being in such close quarters made you realized exactly how big Mando was. The ship was perfect for you, although yes, you did have to climb onto counters and crates to reach things at times, it seemed to be a bit small for him. Based on what you knew about the Crest, you wondered how he functioned in something even smaller. 

“It’s uh, a tad cramped in here. Sometimes I sleep in here, like before I got to Nevarro, so I normally keep blankets and pillows up here. Saves me a trip. I can move it all though, that way there is more room for you.” You moved to the pile of disheveled blankets on the floor pushing them aside so that Mando had some more walking space.

“I don’t mind the close quarters. The Crest is smaller than this, so I’m used to it.” Frowning at the pillow in your hand you question his statement before you think to stop yourself.

“How does someone with your build exist in such a small ship?” Immediately you blush at your statement, like you’re one to talk. “S-sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I have no room to talk.” You poke absently at your tummy and it jiggles slightly under your finger. You blanche at this and continue cleaning up your makeshift bed.

“To be honest, its nice to have more space. And you have nothing to worry about as far as that,” He points at your stomach, “…goes.” Holy bantha balls. If there was any blood left in your body, it was all in your face now.

“T-thank you.” The words stumbled out of your mouth quietly. You weren’t ashamed of your body. Not really. You knew you were beautiful it was just, so many damn women around you were thin and gorgeously built. The Twi’lek you had seen at the Guild meeting made you envious, no one would fuck with her, she looked tough with her toned stomach and arms. You, you just looked soft and overly fuckwithable, but you also couldn’t bring yourself to change that. It worked for you, so you dealt with it. Plus, you were too good of a cook to change your habits. Bringing yourself back you smiled slightly up at Mando. “Two compliments from the famed Mandalorian, I think it might be a record.” He tensed at your joke. “I’m kidding Mando, really thank you, it means a lot coming from you.” You turned to the ladder hatch and unceremoniously dropped the gathered blankets and pillows down it, and then turned back to the pilot’s seat. Sitting down, you gestured to the copilot’s chair and began doing your pre-flight checks. It wasn’t really necessary, but you wanted to take care of Heda, she was a solid ship, and you didn’t want to risk her systems because of poor checking. “Okay, finally ready. Let’s get this show on the road Baby.” You focused on the task of starting the engines and pressing the necessary buttons for takeoff. Reaching to the left you flipped the final switch and called a “hold on” over your shoulder as Heda quickly rose straight up. Placing your hands on the joysticks you felt the ship shoot forward, leaving Nevarro a speck nearly ten seconds later. “Good girl,” you patted the joystick as you always did. “Now let’s get into hyperspace.” You pressed a button to your right and the stars turned into streaks of light, almost seamlessly. Good, the repairs you had done to the hyperdrive had fixed that stupid jolt. You smirked at yourself and then set the nav to Coruscant, after which you finally turned back to your companion who sat silent, just watching you with your ship. 

“Well, it has been a bit of a day and there is honestly not much else to do right now, I’m gonna excuse myself, take care of the plants and hit the sack. If you’re hungry I have plenty of food in the kitchen feel free to help yourself. There is some meat in the cooler if you would like. Caught fresh, I’m not 100% sure what it is, but it is delicious. The kid might enjoy some too when he wakes up. The helmet tilted in acknowledgment and you figured that was the conversation done. Standing up in the small space, you stretched closing your eyes for a second. Bad idea you realized, with the streaks of the stars flashing over your closed lids and your propensity to get dizzy, you felt your body fall to the side. Son of a bantha this was going to hurt. Bracing yourself for the hit, you were surprised by the feel of an arm around your waist, stopping you from meeting a week’s worth of bruising. Your eyes popped open to find you were pressed to the front of Mando who had apparently caught you.

“Are you alright?” Concern touched his voice causing you to smile.

“Oh yeah, I just should’ve thought that through. Sometimes I just get dizzy, especially with the stars how they are right now. Thank you for catching me though, you saved me a crazy amount of makeup, I bruise like a peach.” The hand on your side tightened slightly and you pulled back, a bit overwhelmed by his presence. After all, you had gone from just you, to the Mandalorian on your ship in the space of two hours. And the dude was big.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can go down with you, I wouldn’t want you hurt.” At this you waved your hand dismissively.

“Oh yeah, it’s a balance thing. I have none. Sometimes I wonder how I’m a bounty hunter at all.” Laughing, you moved to the ladder and grab the top rung carefully. You looked up to see Mando standing close by, close enough, you realized, to catch you if you passed out or started to fall. The gesture warmed you a bit and you decided just to nod in thanks. He always seemed to get awkward when you praised him. “If you need anything, last door on the right. Please, um, please knock.” He nodded once and you descended to the hall, grabbing the blankets and pillows, setting out to find a room to stuff them in.

\----

Mando was not completely sure he should have let you go down by yourself. The collapse had scared him more than he cared to admit. He was wondering if maybe you had absentmindedly bumped into one of your more dangerous plants and that had led to your spell. But you didn’t seem to like being fussed over so he would allow you to take care of yourself. Settling back into the copilot’s chair he considered your brief time in the cockpit together. It had definitely been a good idea to take Heda. The Razor Crest, as reliable as it was, would’ve taken four or five times the amount of time to get off the planet and into hyperspace as Heda had. And would’ve nearly shaken apart in the process. You had looked completely at ease and caught him off guard when he thought you had called him baby. In the same second he realized that you were talking to the ship and had probably forgotten he was even there. (You had.) Down below, he could hear you saying something to one of your plants about being a hoe for crystal water and it made him smile. You were probably used to talking to yourself and he hoped his silence would not stop you from continuing to. He liked listening to you talk to inanimate objects, it was refreshing to see someone trying to add more to their life. 

Suddenly, he heard the soft lull of music coming from below and then your voice singing along to the melody. Not completely in tune but still beautiful in its own way, your voice carried the melody and added depth to the song as you sang. He wasn’t even paying attention to the lyrics, just the way your voice changed and shaped around the sounds. Closing his eyes, he sat and listened to you sing one song and then the next as you watered and fed your plants. At some point the music stopped but you must have had a song in your head because you kept singing and humming to yourself. Your voice stopped abruptly, and he frowned as he heard you speak.

“Oh, hello little one, did I wake you?” The child must have wandered out of their room when he heard her singing. Normally that would bother Mando, the kid needed to sleep, but now it didn’t. It was your ship and you needed to exist how you always did, the singing seemed to bring you some happiness and calm. He sighed and stood; he figured he would take the kid so that you could get your rest. He jumped down the ladder landing with a soft thud and made his way, carefully, back to the hull. “That one you can eat see, watch like this.” He walked into the hull as you bit a piece of a leaf and chewed it. “Its very good and good for you, do you want some?” You held the leaf out to the child, who wrinkled his already significantly wrinkled nose.

“He likes meat more, alive or dead doesn’t bother him. Not really one for plants.” You jumped slightly having not heard his approach.

“Kriffing… damn it Mando. I’m gonna have to get you a bell or I might keel over from a heart attack if you keep scaring me.” He let out a short laugh as you turned to show him your annoyance with his silent appearance. The kid also giggled, although it was probably at the curses you let fly so freely.  
“It’s part of my job to be silent. It helps when I’m sneaking up on quarries.”  
“Yeah well, good luck doing that in a suit that practically glows in the dark. Seriously, you’re your own giveaway.” At this he let out a deep laugh that caused you to start laughing as well. “Oh well, I do suppose a bell would tone down the “I’m a total badass” vibe you’re going for.” Under the helmet one eyebrow raised at your statement.

“I didn’t know I was going for any kind of vibe.”

“Oh right, you’re just naturally a badass, I forgot.” You playfully smacked a hand to your head, smiling up at him. “Well, anyway, as I said before, there is plenty of food in the kitchen and you seem to know what the kid eats so I will leave you two be and go visit the dream realm for a while.” Reaching your hands out, you carefully passed the kid to Mando, your hand brushing his glove, causing heat to shoot up his arm.

“Thank you. You have been extraordinarily kind.” He wanted to make sure you knew he was grateful for everything you had done, despite his lack of communication skills.

“In a galaxy that is rarely kind, I find that the smallest things have the largest impact. Believe me Mando, it was the least I could do, and I have thoroughly enjoyed it.” Your mouth forms around your poetic words in a bright smile. “But seriously though, you might want to feed him soon, he looks like he might be ready to take a bite out of me.” You pointed down at the child who had started to squirm in Mando’s arms and make sounds of unhappiness.

“Right, we don’t need him or the Reeska finding out if you’re delicious.” The quip escaped his mouth before he could stop it, damn his guard was down, but the blush that spread across your face is worth it. You looked completely flustered and embarrassed by him bringing up your conversation with your plants earlier. Quickly turning, you fled from the hull and he heard you mutter something about “Damn Mandalorian” as you tried to escape your embarrassment. Looking down, he found the kid watching him with an almost disapproving expression. “What?”

\----

“You chose to work with a damn Mandalorian. Of all the creatures and peoples. You chose a Mandalorian. Who has seen one of the most embarrassing parts of you and uses it to mock you.” You stuck your tongue out at your reflection in the mirror as you applied your face wash more roughly than you normally would. It almost seemed that you are trying to wipe away the blush that refused to leave your skin after his comment; you wished you could. Giving up, before you rubbed your skin raw, you grabbed your toothbrush and paste, contemplating your entire day while you cleaned your teeth. Mando was a lot softer than anyone gave him credit for. True, he did not speak much, and you had only slightly been joking about getting him a bell. The guy was way too quiet. But the little he had spoken to you had been genuine and nice. Even the slight banter between you had been happy rather than truly mocking or mean. Maybe, you thought, he was just as lonely as you were. Although he had the kid, it didn’t really count when the responses he got were coos. Still, at least he got that your plants seemed to mock you with their silence. You had not meant to get philosophical about kindness earlier, but it was how you felt. For some reason, this galaxy seemed to thrive on hate and meanness, and you could tell, from what little interaction you had had, that Mando just wasn’t that way. Despite his cold demeanor and beskar exterior, he had saved the kid and said thank you to you in a genuine voice. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been thanked for something and it felt nice. Once you washed off your face you decided it was time to clean up before you slept, so you turned on the hot water of the fresher, hoping it would ease the tension of the day. As well as silence your thoughts about the sentinel who was feeding his child in your kitchen.

\----

Mando listened to the sound of the fresher start and it caused him to halt in his feeding of the kid. His helmet turned just slightly to the direction of the water and his mind took him into the fresher with you. He could just imagine what your soft frame would feel like under the hot water… against his skin and the sounds he would pull out of you. How your perfect tits would feel pressed to his chest and your hand wrapped around his cock while his tongue explored your mouth…He was snapped from his imaginings by a whine from the child who was displeased by his father’s sudden distracted state which kept his mouth from being full. Mando felt his face heat as he came back to reality and broke off a piece of the jerky in his hand to give to the child. The kid reached for the chunk and held out his other hand for the larger piece Mando still held.

“No, you’re gonna choke on it like last time.” The kid pouted but stuffed the chunk into his mouth and chewed. Silently, Mando continued to feed him, forcing himself to ignore the sounds coming from the fresher and the accompanying thoughts that pricked the edges of his thinking. He had to focus, either that or… take care of his urge. Maybe if he sated his cock, he would be able to think around you rather than get distracted by every movement you made.

Once the kid stopped reaching out for more food, Mando put the rest of the jerky away and back into the freeze that you had stored it in. He was so focused on the task at hand that he hadn’t heard the fresher water stop or your footsteps as you came into the kitchen.

“Looks like it’s time for you to sleep again little one.” He turned and then froze at the sight of you, flushed and glistening slightly from your shower. The large sleep shirt you wore did not conceal the fact that it was cold in hyperspace and Mando could make out your perfect nipples peaking against the fabric. The little shorts you had on sculpted perfectly to your thick thighs that he was sure were softer than any pillow. He instantly felt his cock warm and harden in his pants and turned back to the…task which he didn’t have. Kriff, why did you have to be so soft and beautiful? He didn’t want to embarrass you again, but he definitely couldn’t turn around until you were gone. “I just came to get some water; hot showers always make me thirsty.” Your voice broke through his panicked thoughts. Perfect, that would be his escape. As you walked to the freeze Mando turned to move past you, but he realized his mistake quickly. You would have to squeeze past each other in order to fit through the small opening to the kitchen. Dank Farik. Would this day never get easier? Why had he never asked for a cod piece on his armor? You walked toward the opening and he willed his cock to behave as he averted his eyes, looking at anything but you. Of course, that barely helped as your pressed by him, your chest and legs sliding against his armor, the heat emanating from your skin was driving him crazy. Add that the scent of your soap and hair wash, Mando was sure he was going to combust if the moment didn’t end soon. Before he knew it, you are past him and opening the freeze, he breathed slowly and moved toward the kid.

“I’m going to take my leave and put him to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mando and you too little womp rat, sleep good!” You called out to him as he quickly retreated to his room. Once inside he put the child in his cradle and stood, trying to decide his next move. His body is so worked up and tense that he decided to fuck it and solve his problem in the fresher.

He opened to the door, finding the hall dimmed, you must have turned out the lights before retiring for the night. Making his way to the fresher, he quietly shut the door and made quick work of stripping his armor. Looking down at himself he hoped you were as unaware as you usually were when you had been pressed against him. Turning, he started the fresher as he stripped his under clothes and finally his helmet. Walking into the stream he felt his shoulders relax slightly but knew he wouldn’t fully relax without some kind of release. Leaning his head back against the wall he took himself into his hand, letting the water lubricate his slow movements as he slid it over his shaft. He imagined it was your soft hand rather than his calloused one, the thought almost brought a moan from his lips. He was already leaking precum, just at the thought of your hand on him. Stroking faster he imagined how you would clean up that precum with your smart little mouth and that fast tongue of yours. He began breathing hard as he imagined tightening a hand in your hair to hold you in place as he fucked your mouth and the sounds you would make as you gagged on his cock. How pretty you would look while he took your mouth, and you took it like a good girl for him. Feeling himself close to orgasm he jolted his hips in an irregular pattern, fucking the hand that he imagined was your throat, constricting it when he pictured you gagging. His cock twitched as his seed shot in ropes onto the opposite wall of the fresher. Eyes closing in the ecstasy of his orgasm as he groaned quietly in the back of his throat. When he opened them, he realized exactly how long it had been since he had cum by the amount that was sprayed on the wall. Quickly filling his hands, he cleaned the evidence of your effect on him from the fresher and finished cleaning himself. Once he was done, he stepped out and toweled off, finally feeling the slowness of his movements in his tired body. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been all day, despite the Millaflower’s relaxing chemical, he had not relaxed in your presence, due to the teenage horniness he had been experiencing. Chastising himself mentally for his lack of control over his thoughts and actions, he dressed in his under clothes and helmet, deciding against putting the armor on, he carried it out of the fresher and back to his room. Once inside, he turned set the beskar down as quietly as possible so as not to wake the now sleeping child. Pushing the button on the front of the cradle, the lid closed and then he turned to the door, locking it. Breathing a long sigh, he removed his helmet again and turned off the already dim light, placed his blaster close by, and sank to the bed, which he admitted to your credit, was very kriffing comfortable. Definitely better than the simple metal cot and thin blanket he allotted himself on the Crest. You did enjoy your comfort and he realized he didn’t mind it so much himself. Pulling a blanket up his chest he lay with one arm behind his head, and he felt his body and mind drifting to sleep. A few hours wouldn’t kill him, and sleep was calling his name.

\----

Kriffing, fuck if his cock hadn’t been pressed to your belly as you passed him earlier. If that was his blaster you were Jabba the fucking Hutt. The thought of it kept racing through your mind as you lay staring at the ceiling of your room. The fan that you slept with was the only thing cooling the heated skin of your face as you recalled brushing up against him for the 40th time since you left the kitchen. Everything was big when it came to Mando you thought. You were slightly surprised by the realization he was hot for you. Obviously, you had that effect on most men, but Mandalorians were supposed to be different. They were still human though, maybe, so you guessed they weren’t too different, except that Mando had given you no indication of his reaction to your body in the slightest in the few hours you had known him. Most men couldn’t wait to tell you exactly how they felt about whatever part of you they liked most, which got annoying after the first time, but not knowing until you felt the evidence of his arousal was kind of hot. Wait, did you like that you had this effect on him? You totally fucking did. You had to admit, the whole stoic warrior thing was attractive and Maker, just the size of Mando was swoon worthy. Not that you were in any way a size queen, but the thought of him picking your ass up and being able to hold your not so slight frame, and then impale you, really did things to you. Maybe you could entice him into it, but that felt really cheap you thought. You had such a good rapport going with him and you didn’t want sex to spoil that.

“Sex spoils everything.” You huffed quietly to the empty room around you. To others it might’ve seemed a funny statement coming from you, given that your main tactic was insinuating sex to lure your bounties. But you meant it. You didn’t want to lose what could be a good, albeit strange friendship with Mando. The first person you had had on the ship in months that didn’t come with a price on their head, and you were thinking about jumping his bones. Very sturdy bones, especially with the beskar, but still, no. “No.” You said out loud, scolding yourself. Now was not the time to get all worked up and definitely not for a guy you had just met. Flipping over on to your stomach, you reached over to your recorder and turned on some soft music to help lull you to sleep. As your mind settled you thought of the sweet things Mando had said to you and a small smile settled on your lips as you drifted off.

You were woken from the sound of a gravely modulated voice whispering sweet nothings into your ear by tugging on your hair and pressure on your chest. Opening your eyes, you were met by a pair of large brown eyes fixed in a wrinkly green face. Once the child saw your eyes open, he giggled and gave your hair another tug.

“You know, it’s not very nice to pull hair you little womp rat.” A smile tugged at your lips as you sat up, holding him to your chest. He let go of your hair and turned his head in slight confusion, pulling a laugh from you. “You’re too cute, you know that?” You rubbed one of his ears softly and stood up. Walking out of your room you smirked at the open door, wondering how he had managed to open it on his own, you made your way to the kitchen. “Ready to eat little one? You seem to always be hungry.” The child blinked at you and you took that as a yes as you set him in a seat and walk to the hull to gather some of the vegetables and fruit you had been growing. ***The door to Mando’s bunk opened suddenly with a crash and he stormed out only in his under clothes and helmet.

“Where is he?” He shouted as he stormed up to you and pushed you against the wall with a hand to your throat, anger rolling off him in waves.  
“H-he’s… kitchen. I-in my room, he… hungry, …make food.” You used what little breath you had to stammer out your broken explanation as you dropped the food in your hands to claw at the solid hand around your throat. Suddenly the hand was gone as Mando was thrown across the hull from you and you drop unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. You laid there, blinking away black spots that were in front of your eyes and gulped blessed breaths of air into your bruised lungs. Raising your head, you saw the kid standing at the door of the kitchen with a worried look on his face and one of his tiny hands raised at Mando. Mando is also in a heap on the other side of the hull but is quickly recovering. Trying to get your bearings you sat up and pushed yourself against the hull using your hands to push yourself up to a standing position.***

“Y/N I’m…” Mando called out to you but you are already retreating to your fresher, tears streamed down your face.

\----

“Dank farrik!” Mando cursed quietly as he heard the fresher door slam shut. He quickly followed you and knocked on the door. “Y/N I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Suddenly the door slammed back open in his face and he saw the tears staining your flushed cheeks, you glared up at him with a look of pure hate.

“Don’t come and apologize to me. You nearly killed me on my own Kriffing ship you bastard. I did nothing wrong you asshole. How dare you put your hands on me like that. What, is that what you were thinking about doing to me last night when you had your cock shoved up against me?” Mando stopped and shook his head, now completely disgusted.

“Hell no, what kind of person do you think I am?” His anger was quickly rising to match yours.

“I think you’re just like all of the rest of them. My mistake for believing a Mandalorian would be any different from the other hunters in this Kriffing galaxy. Do me a favor and kindly fuck off. Don’t put your hands on me ever again.” You tried to push past him, but he refused to budge until you heard him out. He put his hands up and noticed you flinch away, turning his anger into shame.

“I barely know you and he’s my kid. What am I supposed to think when I wake up, the lock is undone, and he’s gone?” The explanation was fair, but you let out a mocking laugh.

“How about you that you have a notoriously precocious child and not choke out the only other person on the ship you asshole?” He flinched at your harsh words, shame twisting his stomach even more.

“I’m sorry for my actions, they were inexcusable. I’m not like that I promise, and I promise, that’s not what I thought about last night.” The look of complete disgust didn’t leave your face at his apology and you tried pushing past again. And again, he blocked your way. Before he realized what was happening, he felt a knife touching his throat and froze.

“I don’t have time for men who have anger issues, or their meaningless apologies. Now move out of my way or I will cut you down without hesitation.” He swallowed thickly feeling the knife dig into his skin and a trickle of blood drip down his neck. Finally, he backed away, but you kept the knife held up as you squeezed past him, not once moving your eyes from him. You backed down the hall toward the hull and finally turned walking away from him. You breezed past the child walking to the fruit you had dropped before turning back and softening when you looked down at him. “I’m sorry Sweet, here is some food. Thank you for being my own little hero.” You rubbed his ear as he took the fruit held out to him. Without looking back at Mando you called, “Eat the vegetables Mandalorian.” 

He watched you disappear down the hall to the cockpit, wallowing in his own self-hatred. He looked down at his gloved hands, angry at himself for his uncontrolled rage and the fear he had seen in your eyes. Fear of him. Why had he choked you? You had been nothing but kind to him and the kid since you had met. He couldn’t justify how he had treated you and closed his eyes to feel the sorrow that burned his chest. He felt a tug on his pant leg but couldn’t bring himself to look down at the kid in his shame. He had scared the kid enough that he had used his power to protect you; he couldn’t face his son. A persistent whine left the kid’s mouth and Mando sighed, opening his eyes and lowering his head to look at him. The kid lifted the hand with the fruit up to Mando and his other hand pointed to the hallway you had just disappeared down.

“She doesn’t want to see me right now kid.” The child whined louder, his face scrunching in concentration as he continued to point. “Fruit won’t fix this. I’m sorry, I messed up.” His stance didn’t change and Mando sighed in frustration. Reaching down he took the fruit and the child’s hand grasped his finger tenderly. Mando felt a prick in his chest and his breath faltered. It seemed like the kid had forgiven his actions and was reassuring Mando that what he was about to do was right. Letting go the child wandered back to the pile of food you had dropped and picked up another fruit, sinking his teeth in with a squelch. Mando sighed, “I hope you’re right Kid,” and he moved to follow you to the cockpit.

\----

You sat down in the pilot’s seat, letting the tears stream down your face freely. You felt awful about the entire situation, your throat hurt, you had said some terrible things, and then threatened to kill the Mandalorian. Rubbing your temples, you tried to justify what both of you had done but you couldn’t. His wrong didn’t justify what you had done or said, but you didn’t know how to forgive him for what he had done. You could understand how not knowing where his child was would scare him, but his reaction had been so extreme. You thought you had gained some trust, but you were wrong, it made you sad to realize how wrong you had been. The tears flowed freely, and you pressed a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from crying out loud. For a bounty hunter, you had way too many emotions, you knew that. Unfortunately, the Mandalorian had seen them, and it was only the second day of your many weeks of traveling together.  
You heard a tap on the ladder to the cockpit and raised your head. A second later you saw the top of the beskar helmet coming up the ladder and swiped quickly at your tear-stained face. The Mandalorian finished climbing the ladder and stood as far away as he possibly could in the small space. Awkwardly he held out a fruit to you from across the space. You reached out and plucked it from his hand, careful to not touch his hand with your fingers.

“Thank you.” Your voice was small and thick with the tears that still wanted to fall. He sighed and dropped his hand back to his side and he shifted, uncomfortable about your thanks.

“The kid seemed to think it was a good idea, so I brought it to you.” Your eyes moved over him, taking in his tense state, as they returned to his helmet you noticed blood on his neck. Wincing you met the t-shaped visor and nodded.

“He’s a sweetheart.” Mando nodded once at this. You couldn’t keep up with this silence, it was too uncomfortable. “Listen, I said a lot of things… and your neck… I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. Obviously, you shouldn’t have either, but I should’ve controlled myself. I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re like the other Guild members or,” you blushed at your next words, “or what I said about last night. That was a low blow and I’m sorry for that too Mandalorian.”

“Din.” His voice was barely audible, and you weren’t quite sure what he said.

“What?”

“My-my name is Din. You can call me that instead of Mandalorian.” Your breath caught in your throat.

“Y-you don’t need to tell me that, I know that it’s a big…”

“I trust you.” He interrupted you. “The things with the kid… that was panic, I swear, I would never have done that to you. I trust you with the kid and with my name.” Your breath hitched and you had to turn away from him. Tears dripped down your chin landing on the fruit in your hand. “Please don’t cry. I feel terrible about how I’ve been acting when you have been so kind.” Wiping your face again you bent down and picked up the medpac you had been trying to open and turned to face him again. Holding it out to him you smile slightly.

“I trust you to help me get rid of these marks, it won’t help our hunt if it looks like I’m your on board stress relief. Although…” You paused and thought for a second. “This would totally make a slave angle believable and would get you into a club way easier.” Din looked at you, shocked by your thought process and sudden perkiness. A look entered your eyes, a scheming look that replaced the sadness.

“Slave angle?”

“Yeah, I see two ways of this working out with me as bait. Men like Mlovan want to buy women, they sell them all of the time and like to indulge themselves every once in a while. If we play this as a Mandalorian looking to buy or sell, Mlovan will jump at the chance. I’ve seen his type so many times its honestly disgusting, but they have a thing for getting girls for or from guys with big reps. Higher sale value.” At this you shuddered but continued thoughtfully, “You have a reputation known everywhere and while I do too, these assholes don’t know what I look like. We could show up at whatever club or sleazy party he’s at pretending to be in the market and he wouldn’t be any the wiser. They all know you don’t really do Coruscant jobs so they would believe our story. We could totally pull this off. Unfortunately, the bruises will fade by the time we get to Coruscant.” You frowned slightly. “Damn, well, I guess you can patch me up then.” You raised your hand with the medpac and Din’s laugh surprised you back to reality. “What?”

“I’ve never seen someone flesh out a plan and then completely tear it to pieces so fast.” He chuckled slightly and knelt down in front of you. “You’re right though, the bruises will fade before we get there and I’m not willing to make them again.” Damn, you caught yourself before the thought could fully form in your head, narrowly avoiding a blush that would have given away your wayward thoughts to Din. He searched through the medpac and pulled out a packet of bacta. Tearing it open he stopped, “Uh- my glove, I need to take it off.” Understanding hit you and you closed your eyes without further prompting.

“Promise I won’t open them. I know that’s an important part of your Creed.” Based on the sounds you heard around you, you got, nothing. Then you heard the slide of fabric as he removed his glove. A few seconds went by and then the cold bacta touched your skin, causing you to flinch back. His hand immediately stilled, and you realized where his thoughts probably went. “Hyperspace makes everything too damn cold. Sucks that bacta doesn’t self-heat.” You babbled, trying to ease his conscience without being too obvious. Then you felt warm, strong fingers spreading the bacta over your sore throat. Maker, if you hadn’t been so terrified earlier you would have realized how big his hands were. The feel of his bare skin was completely different from the glove and you wondered how many people have felt his bare hand before. Calluses made the hand feel rough but not in an uncomfortable way, it added a bit of friction to the light touches, making them feel electric. Maker, he was really warm, if his hand was any indication, he was his own space heater. He could be useful when the heat went out- No you thought to yourself. Stopping those thoughts, you sat and let Din continue applying the bacta.

“What’s the other plan?” His low voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“Nothing too fancy, pretending to be elite of some kind, dressing up, acting like an uppity bitch. Standard plan for getting into these kinds of things. You’re really the only kink in the plan that I can’t figure out.” His hand paused in his ministrations. “That’s what I mean about your armor being your giveaway, you don’t necessarily fit into that atmosphere. I feel like that might be part of your reason for not working Coruscant jobs.”

“Fair assumption.” His hand continued moving, although you were sure he had covered the bruises. “So how do I fit in?”

“Well, with the slave angle null and void, I’d say, escort. You could be my hired bodyguard, or I could be your date. The second one would probably catch his attention more. Like I said, he likes the girls who belong to reputation holders. He may try to buy me which would get us into a good position, I could get him alone and cuff him, job done. You would have to handle his security alone though.” His hand paused again, and he huffed in indignation, “Which I’m completely sure you are capable of.” He made a satisfied sound, pulling his hand back, he was apparently done and a second later you heard the sliding of fabric again and Din’s soft voice saying “Okay”. Your eyes opened slowly, and you smiled at the visor in front of you. “Thank you Din.” You liked saying his actual name, it fit what little you knew about him and was nicer to say than Mando. Everyone called him Mando, and it seemed so impersonal. You heard his breath hitch when you said his name but elected to ignore it. He probably hadn’t heard someone speak his name in a long time. You swallowed, testing the effects of the bacta, or so you told yourself and felt no pain in your throat. 

“Already better,” you told him and smiled. “Oh, also, I forgive you, in case I forgot to tell you. Let’s forget about the whole thing?” You looked into his visor sheepishly.

“Deal, I uh, you don’t have to apologize for what you said, I understand…” You raised a finger, putting where you thought his mouth would be in the helmet to silence him. “Forgive and forget it.” His stunned silence made you realize what you had done, and you pulled your finger back quickly. “It's probably pretty rare that someone touches you and comes back with all of their pieces huh?” You laughed nervously letting your hand fall to your lap. A puff of air left the modulator and you relaxed. “Alright Din, we should probably make sure the kid isn’t fighting off my plants. As much as I like him, I do want my plants to survive.”


	4. History Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst at summaries. Your past is revealed, along with a connection that surprises Din. The connection leads to a proposition that you don't know if Din will take or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress enough how badly I can't give away this chapter, so I have to leave the summary and before notes vague. However, I will say WELCOME TO SMUTVILLE.  
> The background of the main character is sad but there isn't too much detail, violence is talked about but not given in-depth description though so do be warned.  
> We love Karga, I have spoken.  
> Welcome My Lovlies to whatever the kriff my mind came up with. Enjoy!!
> 
> Go check out tryingadult on Tumblr for little extras that will accompany each chapter!

Sitting at the table, Din watched you flit around the kitchen, preparing your breakfast. The events of the morning still weighed on the back of his mind, but he was now focusing on your plans. He wondered about your knowledge of the slavers.

“How do you know so much about the slave trade and how these guys work?” His question caused you to stop moving and you stood stock still with a hand raised to a cupboard.

“I, uh, well do you want the harsh truth? ‘Cause, it’s not pretty.” You didn’t turn to look at him as you spoke softly. He instantly regretted asking.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I promise not to judge.”

“It explains a bit about my response earlier. Actually, it explains my entire response.” You turned, avoiding looking at him as you sat across from him with your caf. You absently traced your finger around the edge of the cup and smiled without humor. “I was one. A slave that is. Before I got into the Guild. My “husband” bought me when I was younger, I don’t remember much from… before. He was… less than unkind to me. I’m lucky to remember what I do. I guess. He could be mean, but he was at his worst when he had too much to drink. That’s why I don’t drink. I got away; he was about to sell me off to Mlovan.” You heard his breath catch but continued, “Everyone knows about Mlovan in the slave trade. What he does to his girls.” You looked up with a bitter smile, meeting his gaze under the helmet. “I’ve always wanted to have kids but those girls… they got… well. You know. And once they start showing… he carves them up then disposes of them. I wasn’t getting carved up by a vibro blade.” Looking back down you took a sip of your caf. Taking a deep breath, you continued, “So one night I managed to hide a knife on me and when my “husband” went to sleep, I carved him up like Mlovan’s girls and ran. Ran right into Karga who took me in. As harsh as he can be and frankly ruthless, he kept me safe and let me make a life for myself. He sent you with me because he knows what I would do to Mlovan if I had him alone. Also, he knows that I’m not gonna just stop with Mlovan.” At this you look up at him, pleading. This change made him wary. “You can take him and the bounty, I don’t care about it, but I have to get those girls. You didn’t sign on for it so you can take the ship and go but I’m not leaving them there for some other slaver to take.” His eyes widened at your proclamation.

“And leave you there, how the hell do you plan to escape?” You stayed quiet and dropped your eyes back down. 

“All I care about is getting them out. I had my freedom; they deserve theirs too.”

“So, this was a suicide mission. Is that why Karga sent me with you so that you wouldn’t try something like this?” He kept his tone even, but underneath he was starting to panic at the resolve in your voice. You sighed and nodded.

“I’m sure he assumed I would try, maybe he just wanted to make sure his ship came back.” You laughed a short, humorless laugh.

“And you think I would let you do this alone?” Your head snapped back up.

“I expect you to get your money’s worth for that bastard and make him pay for what he has done to so many women and children. Consider my half as payment for Guild services, that piece of shit needs to go to the worst place you can find and rot there for eternity.” He shook his head.

“I won’t take that job.” You bristled but he held up a hand. “I’ll help you get the slaves out and we will take Mlovan back together. But if we go in for something this big, we are going to need help.” You had already started shaking your head.

“Din, no. This is my stupid idea and I’m not letting you go down with me. I have wanted to take this job for a while but Karga wouldn’t let me.” His gloved finger pressed to your lips, silencing you.

“You deserve to live too. And I’m not leaving you there to die. Besides, Karga is paying me to keep you alive and I took that job first.” You glared at him but stayed quiet. Sighing you closed your eyes. A tear slipped out of one and Din moved his hand to wipe it away. 

“You really are a sucker for charity cases,” You whispered quietly. Din chuckled.

“Only the cute ones.” Your cheeks flared at this and your eyes flashed open.

“Careful now, I may look cute but I’m a qualified killing machine. There’s a reason I’m second to you.” He gazed down into your eyes, sparkling with tears, you were absolutely beautiful to him and shoudn’t ever cry. 

“I believe you.” His other hand reached up to where your knife had been earlier, and you gasped.

“Shit Din hold on.” You hopped up and ran to the sink, grabbing a towel and getting it wet. That done, you returned to the table and stood in front of him, pausing as you held out the towel. “I would offer to help… but your Creed. If you have an extra shirt, I can wash the blood out of that one. It’ll be good as new, promise.” He smiled under the helmet and took the towel from you.

“You don’t have…” The scowl on your face silenced his thought. “Thank you, I’ll be right back.” He stood and turned to go get a shirt when you called out,

“Wait!” He stopped as your ran past him back to the cockpit, he watched with interest as your ass jiggled each time your foot touched the floor. Then he watched your frame as you shimmied up the ladder and disappeared. A minute later you returned, out of breath, holding out a bacta packet. Sighing he pushed your hand away.

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Grow up and take the bacta. Can’t have you taken out by bacteria from a knife. That would be a sucky way for you to go. Imagine how embarrassed Karga would be at your funeral reciting your eulogy…” He snatched the bacta from your hand and walked to his room to grab a fresh shirt, mumbling about how you were a pain in the neck. “Absolutely, literally, and figuratively Mando.” You called out with a smile in your voice. Under the helmet, his lips twitched.

\----

“Your Papa is something else Kiddo.” You rubbed the kid’s ear while he sat, eating his third or fourth peach, luckily, the food had sated him while you had bared your past to Din. Only Karga had known about your life before the Guild. He had found you in a piss poor state. Only wearing the thin shift you had always been kept in, bloodied from what you had done to your “husband”, Karga had found you huddled behind a building sobbing your eyes out. He had taken pity on you and led you back to his ship, but you had been wary. The knife you had used was still securely in your hand, ready to do damage, you didn’t realize until much later, had he meant you any harm, you wouldn’t have held it long after he found you. And held that knife you did, for over a day, before you allowed yourself some much-needed sleep and laid it next to you. When you had woken, the knife was right where you left it and you decided you no longer needed it. From then on you had built a friendship with Karga and he had taken such good care of you. You were the only one who knew the true depth of his kindness. Maybe that’s why he wanted Din to go with you, Din had a kindness that went deeper than you would have imagined, although everyone had caught a glimpse of it when he had saved the kid. The fact that he was willing to go on a suicide mission with you to save those poor women had blown you away. You realized that you had let your mind drift and the kid was now watching you, fruit gone, at least from his hand. You laughed at the mess on his face. “Here kiddo, let’s get you cleaned up, I’m sure your Papa doesn’t need peach juice all over his armor.” You lifted him up from the chair and carried him to the sink. Chunks of fruit fell to the floor as you did and you sighed, you had underestimated his messiness. “Maybe a bath is in order Sweetness.” You sat him on the counter and drew a sink full of warm water, picking him up again you walked to your fresher and grabbed some of your body wash. “Hopefully you don’t mind smelling like flowers and fruit Kiddo, ‘cause that’s what I’m working with here.” He reached out for the bottle and you handed it to him as you walked back to the kitchen. Once there you undid his little robe and set him in the water, his tiny hands touched the surface and he looked up at you. Smiling, you grabbed some of the little trinkets you kept all over the ship and handed him the less breakable ones. He squealed, delighted at having toys, and immediately splashed them in the water. Then you tipped the bottle of soap and worked it into the water until there were more bubbles than water surface. The kid loved it, patting at the mounds of bubbles and giggling when they popped. You picked some up in your hand and placed them on his head, laughing at his makeshift hat. “You’re like a little gnome! Oh, my goodness you are too cute for words!” He smiled a toothy grin at you, and you laughed harder. A chuckle came from behind you, and you turned to see Din fully armored standing at the kitchen door.

“The bubbles are a good look on him.” You hear the smile in his voice and turn back to the kid.

“I agree, I’ll have to give you baths more often mister. I’ll make you as many bubble hats as you want.” His ears perked up at that and Din laughed again.

“Careful, he gets bored in hyperspace, you may regret telling him that.” You eyed the child who stared up at you innocently. You rubbed one ear and smiled.

“Ahh that’s okay, I do too. I like having something to fuss over and I don’t mind getting wet.” The kid squealed and slammed a hand down into the water, soaking the front of your shirt and most of the counter. You stood shocked for a moment as Din stepped forward and chided him.

“Hey! Don’t do that!”

“Din, it's alright, a little water never hurt me.” You turned to face him hoping to calm him down and saw your reflection in his visor. You both froze and you felt your skin burn. Obviously, getting covered in water had soaked your shirt and of course, it was now putting your entire chest on display for Din. Din, who was just as shocked, coughed before turning his entire body around. Realization hit you like a freighter.

“You uh…”

“I’m wet.” Din choked at your words. A sly smile spread across your face. “My shirt is absolutely soaked, I am gonna go change. You can handle finishing his bath right Din?”  
“Um yeah, right.” He turned to the counter, not looking at you, and you slid behind him, making your way to your bathroom with a smile on your face.

\----

Kriff, what the fuck were you trying to do to him? I’m wet. The words resonated in his head. You had to have done that on purpose. But for what purpose? He shook his head and turned to his son.

“Alright, time to get out.” His eyes got big, and his ears drooped slightly. “I’m sure you’ll pity party your way into more baths, come on.” He washed the soap off of his son and grabbed a towel to dry him off before putting him back in his robe. Once done he looked at the bottle of soap you had used, he could smell the fruit and flowers coming from the bottle and liked the scent. It reminded him of a field in Naboo that he had once left the Crest in, filled with wildflowers, and smelling of sunshine. Exactly like your soap. Exactly like you. The memory filled him with happiness as he set the soap down and decided to start the day.

He headed to the cockpit with the kid tucked in his arm and once inside, started changing the nav. Behind him, he heard you climb the ladder and your gasp of surprise when you saw him changing the nav.

“Um, where are we going?” Your tone was tight.

“If we are pulling this off, we need help, someone to watch the kid and provide back up. I have a friend on Arvala-7 who has helped me with the child in the past and who has a droid we can use in your rescue mission.”

“Oh, are you sure he will be willing to help?”

“I’m positive, he likes me.” He smiled as he remembered Kuiil and his blurrgs.

“Can we trust him?”

“Absolutely.”

\----

Your days on the ship fell into a normal routine after the first morning. The child would wake you up each morning, ready to eat the food you cooked or the fruit you picked. Din sat and talked with you through his iron but never ate with you. After each meal, you would always scoop up the child and take him to your fresher for a bath so that Din could eat. The first time he had eaten and appeared in less than two minutes and you had scolded him for not even bothering to taste your delicious food. 

“I cook for pleasure, not speed Din. You don’t have to worry about me wandering in on you eating. I’ll always knock when I know you might not have it on. Promise. You know what? Pinky promise ‘cause that means more to me.” You held out your raised pinky and he looked at you in confusion. Because of his long pause, you reached down, grabbing his gloved hand you carefully lifted his pinky and intertwined it with yours. “That’s binding to me and I don’t take it lightly.” The seriousness in your face made him nod and after that, he took his time eating your food.

Watching him throughout the days was very calming to you. You hadn’t realized how lonely you were getting until you had Din and his son on board and you really liked it. Although he was silent most of the time, his presence was always there. He was very cute with the child. Sometimes you had caught him playing with the little trinkets you had left as toys for the child, pretending to walk small banthas up the child’s arm. You couldn’t hide the fact that you practically felt your ovaries squeeze at that. He chased him down many times when the child was going for the Reeska or trying to climb to get the Sentilvine. It was warming to see how good of a father he was.

Din also helped you around the ship, with mechanical issues that you hadn’t figured out and you showed him some of the upgrades you had done on the ship, getting excited about showing off your work. When you weren’t working with or watching Din, you played with the child or showed him the plants. Sometimes Din would walk in on you singing and dancing with him while he giggled and clapped for you. You initially got embarrassed but decided it was your ship and you could do as you damn well pleased. Besides, the child enjoyed it and it kept him away from the more dangerous plants. He learned to avoid the Reeska, which made you happy because you really didn’t want to use up the anti-venom on him, you learned the hard way how potent its venom was and didn’t want the baby to suffer the same. You realized quickly that you had made two mistakes. The first was showing him which plants were edible. More than once you had caught him taking fruit and devouring it, even though you had told him not to.  
“Hey, you! You are gonna kill them and then they won’t make any more fruit. Besides, I fed you like an hour ago, how in the name of the stars are you still hungry?” He had just giggled and burped in your face. Din watched the whole debacle silently and the next day you had woken to find a wire cage constructed around the plant so that you could still water it, but the child couldn’t get to it. This had made you smile but made the child pout, you decided to interest him in something else as consolation. You showed him the grenade fungi and how the smallest spores could be harvested without becoming bombs, instead, they would make a spark and slightly smoke when they hit the ground. Later you would come to regret that decision.

That same night, you laid in bed with your hand down your sleep shorts, imagining Din’s fingers in place of yours. Din’s hand rubbing the circles around your clit, his fingers stretching your pussy and helping it make obscene sounds rather than yours. You imagined the things he would say in your ear, more obscene than the wet sounds your pussy was making. You remembered all of the little touches you had shared, his hand accidentally grazing your ass as you passed and then your hand drifting over his thigh, brushing his hand while you worked on projects… innocent enough but you always got a reaction out of one another, whether you knew it or not. Mostly you remembered the hard length of his cock pressed against your belly. The memory brought a moan to your mouth and you removed the hand from your pussy to cover it. This brought a whole new fantasy as you imagined Din above you telling you to taste yourself and you slipped the wet fingers between your lips. Your tongue twirled around your fingers, licking off the slick from your pussy. You imagined Din asking if you liked how you tasted and then pulling the helmet off to taste you with his own mouth. Another moan slipped between your lips and you popped your fingers out of your mouth, sliding your hand to your throat. Your small hand didn’t compare in the slightest to his large, warm ones, but you squeezed nonetheless. Your pussy creamed more in your panties and you squeezed harder, the speed of the fingers on your clit increased. Your next moan was your loudest and your hand tightened even more. You knew you shouldn’t have squeezed so hard, you were probably already bruised, but you couldn’t help it, it felt so goo…

“Y/N? Hey, are you okay?” Din pounded on the door and your whole body froze. You were too shocked to answer, which was a mistake. The door to your room slammed open and a dim light filled your space as Din filled the doorway. His helmet was in place and even without it, you knew he could see you, hand in your shorts and one wrapped around your throat. You were both still as you took in each other’s appearances. “What… what are you doing?” Slowly you removed the hand from your pants and the other from your throat and sat up shakily. 

“I was… um… I’ve been.” He stepped towards you and raised your chin so he could see your throat.

“Were you? Fuck. Were you choking yourself?” You nodded, his fingers still under your chin, close to the mouth you had been imagining them in only moments ago. His hand slid down your neck, achingly slow, and stopped just over the bruises. “Does it hurt?” You shook your head and blushed.

“I… I like it.”

“One more question.” You nodded slowly.

“Who were you imagining choking you?” You blushed trying to look down, but his fingers caught your chin. “Who?” You blinked up at his visor.

“You.” His breath hitched and he hissed “Fuck” as his hand lowered to the bruises again. Then his hand disappeared as he turned and closed the door, shutting off the dim light and sending you both into pitch black. You tried to listen for him until you felt his hand on your neck again, just lightly running over the bruises there. Your hand reached up and pulled his down to the mattress, he took the hint and sat. Then you felt both hands on your thighs and heard his groan.

“Is this… I wouldn’t hurt you, but I need to know… is this okay?” His voice was thick with lust but also concern. It touched you to know he cared enough to ask.

“Please Din, I want you to touch me, I need it so bad. I do it every night, but I need you.” His breath caught and you felt his hands tighten on your thighs. “You though. Not with gloves and clothes. I want you.”

“Fuck.” His hands pulled back and you heard the whisper of fabric being pulled from skin and the soft plop as they hit the ground. His hands returned to your thighs and you both moaned. “Fuck y-you’re so soft.” You blushed at his words and one hand came up to your face resting on your cheek. “I like that about you. So much.” You turned your face into his palm, closing your eyes and then you kissed it. It was just a soft, really very chaste kiss, but Din moaned. You wondered if anyone had touched his hand like that. You kissed it again, letting your lips rest on his skin longer this time, savoring the roughness against your soft lips. You began moving your lips up and lined each thick finger with kisses, his hand on your thigh tightened and kneaded the flesh there. Smiling you pulled back and switched his hands, treating the other with the same kind of reverence. When you finished you looked up to where you thought his helmet might be suddenly shy again, you blushed. “What is it?” He asked in a breathy voice.

“You can’t take it off, can you? Not without breaking your Creed.” His hand on your thigh paused and then pulled back. You had messed it up, you shouldn’t have asked. You knew he couldn’t. You blushed even harder until you heard a small hiss and then the sound of metal touching the floor. You gasped realizing what that meant. Your hands trembled as you reached out slowly until you felt his thigh. Using it to guide you, you stood up and moved until you were in front of him. You moved your hands up slowly, making sure what you were doing was okay. He didn’t stop you. Your hands moved across his warm, tight thighs, up his thin waist and chest which was broad and hard to your touch. When your hand moved over his heart you felt it beating wildly, matching your own. Your hands continued up until you felt the skin of his uncovered neck, thick and bound with veins. Your fingers traced up until you felt stubble and then a strong jawline. His breathing had gone shallow as your fingers had neared his face and now you could feel warm breaths coming sharply between his lips. Moving forward you felt his knees spread as you stepped close. His arms came up and his hands rested on your full waist, so lightly they barely even touched you. “Can I… can I kiss you? Is that alright?” You didn’t want to push your luck. He nodded slowly against your fingers and you lowered your head. You stopped when you felt his warm breath against your lips and then leaned forward, pressing your lips to his. The kiss was light, you hadn’t intended to lose yourself in it, but you couldn’t stop as your hands tangled into his hair pulling his face more securely to yours. A moan escaped your mouth and your lips parted. He growled and used his hands on your hips to pull you until you had to straddle his lap and his tongue prodded at the opening between your lips. You opened your mouth fully and his tongue swept in without hesitation, twisting to find yours. When they touched you moaned again and used your tongue to massage his. Your tongues danced together as you both moaned quietly, reveling in the taste of each other. His hands stayed on your hips, but you knew where you wanted them and yours dropped down, pulling his to the hem of your sleep shirt. It was many sizes larger than you, so it was easy to push his hands underneath and up. You pulled back enough to say, “Touch me Din, touch me everywhere,” before you fastened your mouth to his again. He needed no further prompting as his fingers started to skim across the skin of your belly and sides. You shivered and moaned in pleasure from the sensation on your skin. His fingers skimmed higher and higher until you felt them brush the undersides of your breasts. You jerked your hips slightly, causing him to groan into your mouth. You made a whine when his fingers stopped moving, trying to encourage him to move his fingers without losing his lips. He huffed a laugh into your mouth and finally moved his fingers up to your swollen nipples. When they brushed them, your entire body shuddered, and you arched your back to push your breasts into his hands fully. Din moaned at the feeling and worked your nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers causing you to cry out in his mouth. He pulled at them, stretching your breasts which made you throw your head back in complete ecstasy.

“No, Maker I want to kiss you.” One of his hands left your breasts and reached to the back of your head, pulling your face close to his.

“Then keep kissing me mesh’la. Control yourself and be my good girl.” Maker that made you cream in your shorts and you growled as you fiercely rammed your lips against his again. The force of your kiss pushed him back and he laid back, pulling you with him using the back of your neck. 

Using your new position your hips crushed to his and you could feel his wonderfully thick cock pressed between your legs. Stretching your legs wider you pressed your hot center against him and you both let out harsh breaths. Slowly you began to grind on him and the hand on your neck tightened. The feeling of his hands and lips was pushing you to the orgasm you had been denied by his interruption, you were so glad he had interrupted because this felt much better than your fingers. Your clit brushed the edge of the head of his cock, and you jolted at the feeling, the fire that shot through your body nearly tipped you over the edge. A small moan escaped your mouth and Din seemed to understand how close you were. You removed your hand from his hair pulling the hand at the back of your throat to the front, at this, he hesitated and pulled his lips from yours.  
“Y/N, I- I don’t want to hurt you again…” You brought your finger down, somehow finding his lips in the pitch black.

“Din, you can’t hurt me. I trust you.” His fingers tensed at this and you gasped, feeling your pussy clench. “I want… want you to feel good too. I want… I want you to fuck me.” Din’s breath caught.

“We don’t have to. I just want you to cum. You deserve pleasure.” He lifted his hips, hitting your clit again and you moaned.

“S-so do you and I know I can give it to you.” You moved to pull the hand on your breast down to your shorts, pushing the crotch to the side you settled his hand against your soaked mound. “With this.” His fingers slipped over your folds, spreading them and making the obscene sounds you had been imagining for days. A finger played with your entrance and you slowly sank your hips down so that it was embedded in your tight walls. Din jerked.

“Fuck, you’re so kriffing tight baby So wet for me.” A strangled moan escaped your lips as you felt his finger fill your hole. “I- I don’t know if I’ll fit without… without hurting you.” You grabbed his face, lips crashing into his.

“Give me another finger, stretch me for your cock.” His hand pulled back slightly, and you cried out as another finger slid in. Suddenly, the world shifted as he lifted you flipping you onto your back beneath him. His fingers stayed inside of you the entire time working your core, gently massaging the spot you didn’t know existed. He sat forward and the movement of his hand quickened and you felt… what did you feel? “D-Din… w-what is…” You screamed as you lost control of your body. Something… sprayed out of your pussy all over him as he continued to finger fuck the liquid out of you. Your whole body writhed underneath the assault and your screams turned ragged as you struggled to breathe. His fingers finally stopped, and your body sagged against your now soaked bed. “I’m-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened…”

“Shhh baby, I wanted that to happen. You did so well for me mesh’la. Now you might be ready for me.” You heard the rustling of fabric and then he asked, “Do you love these shorts?” You shook your head and then realized he couldn’t see you.

“No… I only wear them because you and the child are here.”

“Good.” His hands grabbed the crotch and ripped the shorts in two. You gasped; it was the hottest thing someone had ever done to you. Then you felt the hot tip of his cock sliding slowly against your entrance. The hotness of it slid from the bottom to the top, rubbing the bottom of the shaft against your clit. Your hand came down and you rubbed your wet all over the head and you heard a hiss leave his mouth. Smiling you reached around for the hand that had been inside of you, Din waiting as you pulled it to your face. Pausing before you opened your mouth, you let him hold still for a moment longer before you flicked out your tongue out to lick up one long finger. Against your pussy, his cock twitched as he sucked in a breath, realizing what you were doing.

“Fuck baby, do you taste good? I bet you do. Clean it all off for me.” He ground his cock against your slit again, using the lips to jerk himself off. You lapped another finger into your mouth and sucked your juices off of his hand. Your tongue worked between the fingers and he groaned, “Come here.” Taking his fingers from your mouth, he wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pulled your face to meet his, his tongue twisting around, sucking up the juices from his hand. “Mhmm. Taste… so… good.” He managed to get the words out between the sloppy kisses you shared. 

“Stop teasing me…” you panted when you both came up for air. Grabbing his hair you made him “look” at you. “Fuck. Me.” He pulled your hands from his hair and pushed them to the mattress above your head with one hand. The other slid down your body, slowly, skimming over the skin of your breasts and belly, down your soaked pussy, to his cock. Grabbing it, he slowly slid the tip in your hole. It was only then that you realized his sheer girth. It was a good thing he had done… whatever he had done before, you definitely wouldn’t have been able to take him. You barely could now. You tensed as your pussy struggled to stretch around him and he stilled.

“Relax cyar’ika, breathe for me. I will go slow. You’re doing so good.” He leaned forward and kissed your neck, the tip of his cock not moving inside of you, giving you time to get used to the stretch. You started to squirm underneath him, and you felt his teeth bite into the soft skin of your neck. “Behave.” He growled as you squired more, he pulled his hips back. You whined unceremoniously at the sudden loss of him inside you and he bit down harder than before. You were certain you now sported his mark and it made you even wetter. Stilling your hips, you sat completely still underneath him, waiting for his response. Slowly, his cock spread you open again, but this time he didn’t stop with the tip. Your head tipped back, and your mouth opened in a silent scream. He stopped instantly and you cried out, 

“No, Maker, please don’t stop. It feels so fucking good.” He groaned as sheathed his cock fully inside of you and stopped only when his balls rubbed against your ass. You could feel the tip of him pressed into your cervix and you could barely breathe around the feeling of being impaled by him. His hot breath spread across your neck as he started to move his hips back and forth, creating wonderful friction in your pussy. “Oh, ohhh Maker..” the words huffed out of you with each of his thrusts, broken up each time he bottomed out.”

“Baby… you… you are divine.” Your walls began clenching around him at his praise and you knew your orgasm was coming.

“Cover my mouth.”

“What?” He sounded incredulous as he pulled his face back but didn’t stop moving.

“It’s the only way I cum like this. I promise it’ll be okay. I’ll tap you when I need to breathe.” After a second of hesitation, you felt his warm hand release yours from above your head. Then the hand wrapped over your nose and mouth carefully, causing your pussy to spasm. He groaned and began fucking you in earnest, the squelching of your pussy mixing with his moans to fill the room. Your eyes rolled back as you felt the familiar clenching in your stomach, this pulled a growl from Din and you knew that your pussy was tightening around him. A small squeak made its way out of your mouth and you felt him pulling back, before he could you brought your hand over it and held it in place. Your burning lungs cried out but the burn of the orgasm that was coming was louder. An unholy sound tore out of your throat as you came around Din’s cock clenching over and over, your whole body writhing with the force of your orgasm.

“Gar serim. Fuck! Good girl, cum for me.” Din’s hips stuttered and he whispered, “I’m… ahhh…cumming, Maker, fuck! Feels so fucking good!” You were barely able to control your body enough to tap his hand, as he pulled it away you cried out, still riding your high as you came together. Finally finishing, Din collapsed on your shoulder and your arms fell to the side, you were completely useless now. His cock and your pussy still twitched, and he hissed and pulled his soft, but still impressively large cock out. Your chests heaved in tandem, your bodies soaked in sweat.

“Fuck, now I’ve gotta do laundry.” Din chuckled into your neck and kissed it lightly before hauling his large frame off of you and settling beside you.

“Not right now.” His hand traced over your arm, fingers raising goosebumps on your oversensitive skin. You shuddered and turned to face him.

“What was that before? I’ve… that was new, and I don’t know what happened.”

“It's called squirting. Did you like it?” You blushed, glad for the darkness of the room.

“Yes. I… I like when I don’t have control… sometimes. Not… not ‘cause of anything weird…” Maker, why couldn’t you explain yourself to him?

“There’s nothing wrong with what you like mesh’la, I enjoy it too. You did so well for me. Come here.” His hand wrapped gently around your arm and pulled you to his chest. You gladly went and snuggled yourself close to him. You didn’t care that he was still clothed, you loved how it felt to be pressed up against him.

“I like your skin too.” He sat quietly and you figured you could explain and not be totally random and weird. “It's warm and wonderful. Your hands feel so good on me. I know not a lot of people get to touch your skin, thank you for letting me.” His arms tightened around you and you both sat in silence, soaking up the afterglow of your lust. And then something exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> Kink is always to be discussed and must be consensual. CONSENT IS KEY.  
> I DON'T CARE IF IT IS MANDO, IF YOU AREN'T READY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES WRAP IT UP. Safe seggs is the best. Although this is a no-judgment zone and the main character may or may not have a breeding kink. Oops. BUT STILL. Do as I say right here and not as I wrote above mkkay?  
> Karga is a sweetie and a good guy all the way, fight me, I have decided I love him, but Kuiil remains my favorite character from the show. Don't worry, he's totally alive and so is IG-11 because I love them both. Kriff storylines, this is canon.  
> Don't come at me for the Daddy Mando vibes, there are quite a few years between him and me so it's totally fine. Because I haven't addressed it in the story yet, there is an age gap and I have a praise problem. But he totally gives off sweet dom vibes.  
> I can't promise where the next chapter will go even though I have it written in my head, although I will say Kuill comes in at some point. They can't just stay on the ship and have seggs. I have a storyline-(she totally lied). In case you're wondering, yes this is how I talk in real life.  
> There is Mando'a in here:  
> Mesh'la: Beautiful  
> Gar serim: That's it  
> Cyar'ika: Sweetheart  
> Come back at some random time and I'll have more for you I pinky promise. Thanks for reading My Lovlies!!!


	5. De-light's  End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected disaster brings Y/N and Din closer than ever.  
> Yes, the chapter is shorter, there is a lot to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone but it went in a different direction than I expected.  
> **** TW****  
> Fight scene, R*pe, the word is used and it is described, sexual assault, unwanted groping, extreme violence, torture scene, graphic violent description, description of a panic attack. The sections will be marked by ****, please proceed with caution, this chapter is very mature.  
> If this chapter hurts anyone in any way, I am so so sorry. Please, if you need help or need to talk to someone, the National Sexual Assault Hotline is 1-800-656-4673. You are not alone and you never have to go through anything like this alone. I did not take the writing of this chapter lightly.

Before Din even had a chance to move you were up out of the bed, but he followed quickly behind. Fixing himself and the helmet in place as you ran out the door without even turning on the light. Out of the door, he felt the entire ship jolt to the side and saw you thrown into the wall. Running to you, he helped you up.

“Get the kid! I’m gonna go see what’s going on!” You took off running for the cockpit and he turned back to the hallway leading to his room. The ship jolted again, and he heard a cry coming from behind his door. Opening it, he found the kid on the floor, trying to get up, apparently, he had been thrown from his pod. Scooping him up, Din checked for injuries, but he seemed to be fine, except the ears that were flattened in fear. The next thing Din felt was the ship stopping.  
“It's Kriffing De! That piece of bantha fodder followed us? What the hell does he want?!” Din heard you shouting and then Jorf’s voice spoke radiated throughout the ship.

“Come out come out to play little girl. I told you that you would pay with that little body. I already hit your shield bank, so you are utterly defenseless. Unlock your hatch in five minutes or I’ll blow you to Maker.”

“Fuck this guy.” Your voice approached the door to Din’s room and your head popped in. “Is the little one okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine. Why the hell are we stopped?” His voice came out angrier than he wanted, and you sighed.

“He hit one of the engines after he took out my shield bank. How the hell did he follow us is my question, we changed course!”

“De is an idiot and a shit bounty hunter, but he is known for his tracking ability.” Din’s explanation was simple, but it still didn’t make sense and he knew that.

“We have been in hyperspace for days. He would’ve had to have put a tracker on here or…” You looked up at him and slowly backed away.

“Y/N…” Din set down the child and slowly followed you, hands raised.

“D-did you contact him? When you changed the nav… is that what you were doing?” Suddenly, you held up a blaster, pointing it at his unarmored chest. 

“Answer me dammit!”

“No of course not!”

“No one is allowed on my ship. I unload quarries myself. So, did you contact him or not?” Din lunged forward and you were so taken aback by his sudden attack that you didn’t even fire the blaster as he wrestled it from your hand. You fought against him but he wound his arms around your arms and chest, pinning your back to his chest.

“Come on Y/N, I wouldn’t do that. Please trust me.” He didn’t know how else to reassure you and beneath his anger at De he was saddened you still didn’t trust him fully. You struggled for a second and then the fight left you. He felt you shivering and realized you had probably crashed from the rush of adrenaline… you both had expended a lot of energy already… Making a brash decision and another leap of faith he turned you around slowly. The dim light of the room allowed him to see his helmet reflected in your eyes as he lifted a hand and slowly removed his glove. Your eyes widened as he held up his pinky to you. “Pinky promise.” Tears welled in your eyes and you silently brought yours up to intertwine tightly with his. You lowered your head, and he felt your lips brush against his skin lightly. You pulled your head back and held his pinky for a second longer. It was exactly what you needed.

“I… I really don’t have the strength to go against him right now. He doesn’t travel alone and I… I mean we…” He dropped your pinky and his bare finger over your lips, nodding in understanding.

“Stay here with the kid, take this just in case.” He pushed the blaster into your hand carefully. Then he slipped into hunter mode. “Don’t open this door for anyone. You lock it and keep the kid safe. You’ll know it's safe and it's me when I tap out the rhythm to “Bakshot”.” At this he turned and pulled on his armor swiftly, wasting no time as he strapped himself in. “I’m gonna kill the lights.” He did and then turned to see your frightened expression as you picked up the kid and clutched him to your chest. He paused for a moment and reached for your face, running his palm along your cheek, watching you relax and close your eyes for a moment. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” You nodded in the darkness and he turned, opening the door and stepping out with his blaster raised. Once the door closed behind him, he paused, listening for the lock. It clicked into place and he began moving down the hall, quickly turning off all lights he could find. He pressed the passcode on the hatch, and it unlocked but didn’t open. Moving back, he thanked Maker you had less dangerous hanging vines over a small closet and that you had removed the door to make more room. Pulling the vines in front of himself, he waited silently until he heard the coupling sound and then the hatch opening. He watched as four bounty hunters entered, Jorf was the first, followed by two Rodians, one teal and the other green and a rather large Trandoshan. His anger rose at the thought of what De had planned to do with you and he allowed those thoughts to fuel his tired body.

“You two go to the cockpit. Drag her out by her hair if you have to.” Then he called out in a sing-song voice, “Hiding won’t do you any good little minx, we’re gonna find you, no matter how dark it is in here. If you get us all worked up it’ll only be worse for you. So may as well come out now.” He turned then and disappeared down the hall leading to your room, grasping at the wall. The Trandoshan disappeared down the hall to his room and Din slipped silently out of the vines to follow the Rodians. He followed them down the hall to the cockpit and smiled when one reached up to the Sentilvine, as it touched it, Din reached for the other and quietly stuck his knife into the side of his throat. The one stupid enough to touch the vine dropped to the floor with a thud and began to cry out in his native tongue. Din pulled the dead Rodian to a nook and quietly hid as he heard thudding footsteps running down the hall. “What the fuck? Sef, where the fuck are you, what happened to Vord?” Jorf called out as he peered through the darkness at the Rodian writhing on the floor. Then he looked around and spotted the Sentilvine. “Ahhh, clever little thing.” He shouted, “We aren’t all as stupid as Rodians little bitch. This just means more fun time for the rest of us.” He turned to the Trandoshan that had followed him, “Go to the cockpit, see what the fuck Sef is doing.” He turned back around and walked back down the hall as the Trandoshan carefully ducked under the blue vines and made his way to the cockpit ladder. Din crept from his space, taking quiet steps but they weren’t quiet enough. The Trandoshan turned and smiled at him.

“What do we have here? You here to Mando, help us find her and we’ll let you have some fun with her too.” Din straightened and his hand fell to the blaster at his side.

“I don’t think so.” The Trandoshan laughed, a deep almost growl-like sound.

“Looks like I’m gonna get some points with the Scorekeeper then, a Mandalorian will put some nice tallies in my favor.” He drew his blaster, but Din shot before the Trandoshan pulled his. He staggered back, disoriented for a second, and then recovered, charging at Din. Whipping to the side, Din nearly avoided the attack, but the Trandoshan’s clawed hand reached out and grazed his unprotected side. Din yelled at the pain but dropped to the ground, stabbing a short blade into the ankle of the reptilian being. Falling to the floor, the Trandoshan whipped around but Din was already on his chest bringing another blade down into the center of his throat, silencing him with a gurgle.

Climbing off of him, Din stood, reaching for his side but ignoring the blood that he saw staining his glove. He walked backed down the hall to where he knew Jorf was already waiting for him. Carefully he pulled out his blaster and scanned the areas in front of him for any heat signatures, and then he saw Jorf, holding a struggling you in one arm with a blaster pressed to your bleeding head.

****“Drop it Mando or I drop her. She’s such a nice little treat, I would hate to waste her like that, but it seems like you’ve already had your fun with her.” His arm loosened around your throat and reached to pull your head to the side, revealing the marks Din had made on your neck earlier. Din kept his blaster aimed at De, not saying a word. “Tell me Mando, is she as…” He sniffed up your neck, eyes closed as if he was inhaling a foreign perfume, “Delicious as she smells?” His tongue stuck out and he licked the side of your face, causing your eyes to shut and your face to pull into a grimace. “She certainly is soft…” His hand moved down toward your breasts.

“Don’t. I’ll do it.” Din’s hand dropped and he slowly lowered his blaster. De smiled. 

“Well, that was dumb, but raise them up.” Din did as instructed. De’s hand pulled your breast and Din saw a tear slip down your face. “Oh, don’t worry baby, this is the least of your worries tonight. Mando got a taste, so why shouldn’t more of us Guild members. We all want one and now I can.” His hand reached back to your hair and he tugged you to a crate. Din moved forward but De raised his blaster to your head again. “Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Din froze as he watched De push your back so that you fell face-first onto a crate. De looked down over your bare ass and pussy and groaned. “Fuck Mando, you trying to breed this girl? Can’t say I blame you she’s so thick and juicy. Perfect for it really. You want some more hunter seed in you baby?” You looked up at Din, tears freely falling down your face as his hand touched you.

“Please… please don’t.” You choked out. Din’s vision turned red as De jerked forward and you screamed. “You like that baby? That’s just my finger, Mando got you all lubed up for me.” Then he leaned down close to your ear. “Pleases don’t work on me, sweetheart.” His hand moved to his pants and Din used the second of distraction to send his Whispering Birds right into De’s arm, legs, and stomach. He slumped to the floor, screaming in agony, and immediately Din was on him a knife at his mouth. De choked-out blood as he looked up at Din.****

“Give me the knife.” Din turned to see your hand held out. He sat back and carefully placed the knife in your hand. “Go to the kid.” He stood silently, watching your gaze flit over De’s terrified face. 

“Y/N…”

“Please.” Your voice didn’t change but your plea was enough to convince him. He walked back to his room, shutting the door. He looked around for the kid and saw his small heat signature tucked under the bed. Bending down he was met with big brown eyes.

“It’s okay kid, its me. Come here.” The kid waddled out into his father’s hands and Din held him close. He set him in the pram and close the lid a second before the screaming started.

\----

****  
You waited for Din to shut the door before you knelt next to De’s bleeding form. You smiled down at him, tears falling down your face.

“You think you can come on my ship,” Your hand shot out, grabbing his throat with as much strength as you had, “Threaten me,” You stuck a finger into one of the holes that Din’s hidden weapon had made, De’s gargled scream cut you off. You pulled the finger out and finished, “And then rape me?” The knife suddenly appeared in your hand again and pressed into the base of the finger he had put inside of you. You pressed down slowly, and his screams filled your hull. The tears continued coursing down your cheeks as you pushed harder and harder until the knife met the solid floor of the hull. You pulled the blood-soaked knife back as De continued to sob and choke on the floor. “This is what happens to those who rape me De.” The hand with the knife moved down to the weeping man’s pants.

“N-no please.” 

“Please? Please what? Wouldn’t you prefer I end your life faster by cutting it off? You’re dead anyway with this,” Your other hand pulled away from his throat to the wound on his chest, you pressed down on the furthest edge and he arched while he screamed. You pulled back your hand, “Besides, pleases don’t work on me sweetheart,” and plunged the knife down.  
****

\----

Din opened the door when the gurgling screams stopped. He walked out to find the hull covered in blood and De’s body mangled. He looked around and found you in the corner, heaving, and crossed over to you quickly. You held a blood-soaked hand out behind you as you gasped for air. Din paused and then turned around, pulling De’s lifeless body to the open hatch he dropped it down. Turning, he saw a dismembered finger and silently disposed of it as well. Quickly and effectively, he made his way through the ship, gathering the dead bodies and throwing them into the empty ship below. He would pause to look at you, but your hand was still held out as you shook. Grabbing some rags, he made quick work of De’s blood on the floor, throwing the soaked rags into the ship with the other bodies. When he was done, he turned back to you and approached you slowly.

“Y/N… I won’t touch you, but maybe you should shower.” You didn’t move except to pull your hand back to your chest. You shakily rose to your feet and then turned toward the fresher, as if on autopilot. He watched you walk and felt a deep sorrow fill his chest. Once you had disappeared and he heard the water start, he lowered himself into the other ship. He walked to the control panel and set the timer for the coupler, looking around he saw a screen lit up with two dots. Moving closer he saw that one of the dots was on your ship, the tracking device, apparently, De had jammed it into one of the outside gears before you had left Nevarro. He smashed the screen with a fist. Turning to examine the rest of the ship he grabbed the medpacs and a few bags of credits he found. Walking back to the bodies, he did another quick search and found… a pair of your panties stuffed into one of De’s pockets. He was sickened as he tossed them away, better that you not know, he thought. His search yielded more credits and he stood and reached to grab one of the charges on his chest belt. He turned the dial to detonate when he knew the ship would be a safe distance away and threw it into the control panel grabbing another he set it and threw it above the fuel tanks. He climbed the ladder, turning before he exited, he pulled his blaster and shot De in the face, and then continued up, sealing the hatch.

He made his way to Heda’s cockpit and did a quick scan of the ship, the engine De had shot was out, but Heda could limp to the planet if the nav system was intact. He checked and was relieved to find it only needed to reset, quickly rebooting it, the ship came to life again and began following its original coordinates. You weren’t too far from Arvala-7, maybe a few hours, 8 at the most with the one engine down. He felt a jolt as the other ship uncoupled and watched as it floated behind Heda through the sensors. Then there was a burst as it blew into a million particles. The explosion did little to ease his hatred of the men on board. Turning around he quickly made his way to your fresher door where he could still hear the water running. He knocked and was greeted by silence. 

****“Y/N, I’m coming in.” Carefully, he slid the door open and found you on the floor of the shower, rocking back and forth, your hands pulling at your hair. He saw that most of the blood had left your body. The water steamed around you and he was sure you were burning under the stream. Moving forward quickly he turned down the water temperature and kneeled in front of you. “Y/N… hey please look at me.” Your eyes stayed down. “We need to clean you up.” Carefully, he extricated your fingers from your hair and held them under the stream of water, reaching over, he grabbed your sponge and softly scrubbed the skin clean. He turned his attention to your knees and feet next, making sure every drop of blood left your beautiful skin, hoping that removing it would help you come back to him. When he finished, he set the sponge aside and looked at you. “Y/N look at me.” Your head shook and sobs began to wrack your frame. You shook violently before pitching to the side and retching. You clutched your stomach as your body emptied itself of bile and your sobs became hysterical. He rubbed your back and held your soaked hair out of your face. When you finished and only shook from sobs, he stopped the water and pulled a towel down to cover you, and gently lifted you. At this, you batted at him.

“P-put m-me d-down. I-I’m t-too h-heavy.” He lifted you higher, securing you against him as he carefully maneuvered you out of the fresher. 

“You feel perfect to me.” He simply said and your sobs continued even louder than before. Walking to your room he sat with you on the bed and just held you. Your hands moved to your hair again, but he caught them in a gentle hold.  
“Please don’t hurt yourself, let me take care of you.” You shook against him and he heard your teeth beginning to chatter. Shock had taken over. He removed his gloves and sat you on the bed, kneeling down in front of you he looked into your puffed-up eyes. You began to hyperventilate, and Din felt useless. “Look at me Y/N, come on.” Your breaths got even more shallow, and he couldn’t do it anymore. His hand came up and he ripped off his helmet. “Look into my eyes Y/N, come on cyar’ika, please.” Your frantic eyes met his and he took slow inhales and exhales, trying to get you to breathe with him. Your eyes never left his but your breaths became more even and the tense panic began to leave your body. “That’s it, come back to me. I’m here. I’m- I’m so sorry Y/N. I shouldn’t have let that happen to you.” You stared at him silently but shook your head.

“N-not your f-fault. I-I heard you y-yell. C-came out. B-but what I did…” your eyes widen in horror as they fell to your hands. His hand reached up and he cupped your face, tilting it to look at him as his other hand covered yours.

“No cyar’ika, don’t. Just look at me. I’m right here. Stay here with me.” You nodded as fresh tears cascaded silently down your face. You both sat like that for a few minutes, just staring into each other’s eyes as you calmed. He noticed your eyes starting to droop and moved to grab one of the medpacs he had taken from the other ship. One of your hands gripped his in a death hold and he turned back to you. “I’m not going anywhere, but that cut on your head needs some attention. You might have a concussion.” You still didn’t release his hand as he brought the medpac around to his knee. Using one hand, he pried it open and searched for bacta. Finding some, he stuck the packet between his teeth and ripped it open with one hand. Looking back into your eyes he applied it to the cut on your forehead. Not once did he pull his hand away from you. He didn’t think you would let it go, and that was fine with him. Once he was finished, he pulled his hand away and moved to put the medpac down. Before he could, your other hand shot out.****

“Your side.” Your voice was raw and quiet.

“I’ll be okay, it’s just a scratch.” You frowned at him.

“We’ve already discussed this.” His lips twitched up at one side.

“I can take care of it later.” Your eyes rolled and you reached for the medpac. 

“Come on.” You stood, still holding his hand and then looking down, slowly released it. Turning to a cupboard, you opened it and unfolded another large t-shirt. You pulled it over your head, not even wincing at the wound still healing there, and turned back to him. The shirt had a very faded design on it, something about the Kessel Run, and holes dotted it. It must have been an old one you liked. You pointed at the bed and he quickly stood, shedding his breastplate, and sitting on the edge of the bed. You carefully got to your knees and he saw you wince. Apparently, it had been a worse scratch than he thought. Now that he was thinking about it, it hurt like a son-of-a-bantha. His focus had been on you rather than the tears in his side. Your fingers fumbled around the bacta and he reached down, his large hands cocooning yours. You relented and he ripped it open before handing it back to you. Your brow furrowed in concentration as you lightly pushed his shirt up and covered the wounds. He watched you work, his eyes looking for any sign of panic, but you seemed completely caught up in your work. He had been so caught up in you that he didn’t realize until you were reaching down for bandages, that you had finished, you had been so gentle. You applied the bandages with the same ease and then turned back to the discarded trash on the floor. That’s when you spoke.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” He stopped breathing and just watched you. “I’ve seen a lot of eyes. Yours are so... so kind. I- I’m so sorry that you took off your helmet.” Reaching out, he pulled you from the floor onto his lap, lifting your chin so that he could look into your eyes.

“I’m glad you are the one who has seen them.” He pulled your head down and pressed his lips to your forehead. “Never apologize to me for anything. Ever. Promise.” I held his hand between you, pinky raised, and yours wrapped around his.

“Can… can you stay with me tonight? I-I can’t sleep in that room… I can’t be alone right now.” He pulled back and smiled down at you.

“Of course.” Reaching around you, he pressed a few buttons on his vambrace, a few seconds later, the child’s pram floated into the room. Wrapping an arm around Din’s neck for a brace, you reached back and pushed the button on the pram. The child was snoring lightly in his safe little space, blissfully unaware of the horrors that had taken place around him and a smile tugged at your lips. You pushed the button again and turned back to Din. He had watched you intently the entire time.

“None of this armor though.” Your finger tapped on his pauldron and he laughed. Reaching up, he undid each one, setting them carefully on the floor. You moved to stand so he could remove the thigh and shin guards, but he lifted you up completely and then set you on the bed. You blushed at this and pinched your belly while casting it a dirty look. “You act like I weigh nothing, and I know that’s a lie.” His brow furrowed and he leaned down, hands beside your hips, eyes boring deep into yours.

“You. Are. Perfect.” He rubbed the spot you had pinched. “All of you.” Your eyes lifted to meet his and he hoped you saw the sincerity of his words. His hands returned to the rest of his armor and then moved to his underclothes. “Do you mind if I…I won’t… I mean…” You nodded your head, and he removed his shirt and then his pants, left only in his boxers. Your eyes wandered down and he felt a blush across his face. No one had seen his body… ever… and you were looking at it like he was a work of art. One of your hands came up and brushed his arm and he shivered.

“You look so beautiful.” His blush intensified and your eyes raised to meet his again, tears sparkled in them. “Thank you for… for showing me. It means so much to me.”

“Vor entye ner cyar’ika.” Your eyes grew confused.

“What does that mean?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For accepting it.” A blush spread across your cheeks and before he knew it, you had jumped at him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a practical stranglehold. “Y/N are you okay?” He was worried something was about to happen again. You buried your face in his neck and just nodded. Then you mumbled something he couldn’t hear. “What?” You pulled back and shook your head.

“Please never call me baby again.” Your voice was incredibly small and vulnerable. His heart broke for you as he nodded and he clutched you tight, just holding you for a while. You yawned and whispered, “I’m really tired can we go to bed now?” He nodded and reached back, turning off the light. Cautiously, he carried you back to the bed, laying you down, and then laid next to you with his back to the door. He curled around you and you turned, pulling yourself to him as tightly as possible. Then your head jerked back. “I need a second.” You sat up and made your way to the foot of the bed before exiting the room. He waited for a few minutes before you returned, locking the door behind you. You scootched up the bed back to his arms and kissed his cheek, the scent of mint making him realize you had brushed your teeth.

“You brushed your teeth?” You really threw him with some of your antics.

“I wanted to kiss you.” You stated simply. “And I just well… that would’ve been gross for you.” He laughed quietly and he could feel your pout through the darkness. Leaning forward, he caught your lips, trying to kiss away your annoyance. It worked. Your fingers wound through his hair as you pulled him tighter to you. You really seemed to enjoy kissing, he thought or maybe it was kissing him. Either way, he wouldn’t argue, he enjoyed it even more. Your tongue prodded at his lips and he hesitantly opened his, allowing you access to his mouth. He couldn’t deny how good the sensation was and how much he wanted to feel it all of the time. Until he felt you yawn against his lips so gently, and somewhat unwillingly, pushed you back. 

“Sleep now mesh’la.” He gathered you close again and closed his eyes. Peace coming to him as he felt you relax into him and heard your breaths deepen. “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika.” He whispered into your hair. From below him you whispered,

“Meechoo nuv kush.” And with that, you both fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I sat down to write something completely different and I wanted it to go another way, but this is how it came to me. Believe me when I say I shed a few tears.  
> Yes, I feel like I'm jumping the gun here but they're in love, I feel it in my bones. Trust me, this isn't going to be easy for them.  
> Ummm yeah, so happier subject, we get super-soft Din in this chapter and it's mostly from his perspective because I wanted to see if I could write his fighting style. Turns out, I super can't, but I gave it a shot. No, I couldn't do a post-trauma seggs scene, I've seen them before and I always feel ucky when I read them. We cuddle here. Yes, always brush your teeth after you throw up, it's better for you.  
> I said slow burn and I meant it, handily enough, he doesn't speak Ewokese and she doesn't speak Mando'a, fancy that. Besides, I have a little twist of fate waiting that I am 100% not changing. My brain can get Kriffed if it thinks I'm changing this particular plot point.  
> References:  
> In Jorf De, De is pronounced Day.  
> "Bakshot" is the name of Y/N most sung song on the ship. In my head, it's a lot like "Come Go With Me" by The Del-Vikings.  
> Based on Trandoshan research that I did, they believe in something called the Scorekeeper who keeps tallies of their kills. It's a big deal to kill a Wookiee in their culture, and a big deal to kill a Mandalorian in everyone else's so I took the liberty to combine them. Also, Trandoshans and Rodians can see in infrared, I do believe, so the dark is not a problem for them, 'cause physics or whatever.  
> Cyar'ika now means beloved. We fall hard and fast and usually on our faces here.  
> Vor entye ner cyar'ika means thank you, my beloved.  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyar'ika means I love you my beloved.  
> Meechoo nuv kush is Ewokese for I love you. I don't care who thinks they are stupid, Ewoks have my energy. I want one so bad.  
> As always, thank you for reading My Lovlies and as a little send-off gift for possibly traumatizing you all, I will say that they do say I love you to each other... when is unclear though. MMMkay BYE!!!


	6. Sand Water and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damage De inflicted on your ship needs tending to and you are willing to trade for it, but Din is hesitant. Your stop on Arvala-7 proves to be fruitful in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, My Lovelies!!!  
> I'm battling a stupid head cold but I still managed to write this chapter. Because of the events of the last chapter, I thought I should redeem myself and provide you all with something that ended up being about 20 pages long.  
> SMUTVILLE, 18+, seriously, you baby folk go away. Adults only zone.  
> Some possible triggering things during the party, reader is treated like a seggs slave, I'll put **** just incase. Mlovan is completely despicable.  
> As Always enjoy!!!

You wished you could say that you slept peacefully that night, that Din’s arms around you had kept you from dreams that terrified you, mirrors filled with red eyes and black hallways with screams. Din’s arms were the only thing that kept you from flying from the bed in terror many times. Your screams and cries were not audible to only your ears and you knew you were being loud, but you couldn’t open your eyes to bring yourself from the terror you felt.

At some point, the dreams had given way to something new. You felt yourself huddle away from the new dream, only imagining that pain would come from engaging it. The thing was a little pulsing light surrounded by black. It had a strange beat to the pulse, and at some point, the light shifted to a light peach color and started to whisper quietly. The whispers made you wary, but you moved cautiously toward the soft light, listening intently. Once you were close enough, you could hear the light repeating one word over and over but couldn’t quite make it out. Leaning yourself closer you were suddenly enveloped in warmth and what felt like pure happiness. The light seemed to pick you up and you felt yourself floating through memories, although they weren’t your own. You found yourself surrounded by beautiful flowers and moss-covered stones, the air around you was tinted pink from the light that surrounded you. You heard laughs coming from the flowers and looked for the source, it almost sounded like yours, but it sounded slightly distorted. Suddenly, you were staring at yourself although not as a reflection, you were slightly older and your hair was short, a smile lit your face and you finally heard the word you had been trying to make out “Boo eer”. The word didn’t come from another person, there was no one else in the meadow, but it seemed to be in the pink light surrounding you. Suddenly your body was cast back from the meadow back to the darkness and away from the pink light. You sat looking at the light for what felt like an eternity before it shot toward you and into your stomach.

You lurched up with a gasp clawing at the place the light had entered your body. You didn’t notice the dim light in your room or that the man who had slept with you, was now fully armored and holding the child. When he saw you sit up and start clawing at your chest and carefully set the child in his pram as he ran to you.

“Y/N! Hey! Stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” He carefully pulled your hands away from your stomach.

“B-boo… where…where is it?” Your voice was panicked as you looked down for the light, thinking you would see it still shining in you.

“Where is what? Y/N nothing is there. You’re okay, what’s wrong?” He gently pulled your face up, looking into your eyes.

“The…the light it was there, it spoke to me.”

“Y/N it was a dream. You’ve been tossing and turning all night. It was just a bad dream, that’s all.” Your eyes scanned his helmet and slowly, your breathing returned to normal.

“J-just a dream.” His helmet nodded and you let out a heavy breath. 

“We’ve landed, I was just about to wake you up.” He caressed your cheek and you closed your eyes. 

“I need to get dressed and then we can go meet your contact.”

“Kuiil, his name is Kuiil.” You tensed under him and averted your eyes.

“I… I… a man?”

“An Ugnaught, I trust him completely.” You nodded, keeping your eyes down. Standing, you walked to a cupboard and pulled out a pair of pants, and then reaching to the back, you pulled out a shirt you hardly ever wore. You needed to be covered today.

“For once I envy your armor.” You laughed humorlessly. Din stood silently as you walked around, gathering various pieces of clothing. You pulled on a pair of panties and then went to pull the sleep shirt over your head. You paused, remembering he had never seen you naked, suddenly you were very shy. He must’ve seen your blush with the helmet because he asked,

“What?” Your hands clenched at your sides.

“I… um… can I get a second?” He quickly nodded and pushed the buttons on his vambrace to control the pram. The child whined, not wanting to leave you. “I’ll be out in a minute little one.” You smiled at his pouting face as Din shut the door behind them. You pulled up the pants, making a concentrated effort to not look at your hands. When you finished pulling on a bra and the old shirt, you looked around for the hooded poncho Karga had given you. Finding it draped over a chair you pulled the soft fabric over your head and let out a long breath. The safety and warmth relaxed you a bit. Reaching down to the table by your bed, you picked up your thigh holster and made quick work of strapping it on. You finished with your boots and stepped out into the hall, listening for Din and the child. You heard faint coos coming from the hull and walked to where they waited patiently for you. Before you moved to them, you walked to the Millaflower and inhaled deeply, strangely, it did little to calm your nerves and you frowned. Turning back to them you shook your head and walked to the pram, rubbing one of the long ears between your fingers. The child reached a hand up and suddenly you felt the calm you had been seeking. You looked at Din then who was watching you both silently.

“Can I carry him?” He nodded and you scooped up the little gremlin, holding him close to your chest. He burrowed into your neck and you looked back up to Din. “Alright, let’s go meet your Ugnaught.”

\----

Din watched you carefully as you lowered the ramp and stepped from the ship. He noticed that you were wearing more than you normally did. It made him sad to see you uncomfortable and hoped that meeting Kuiil would ease your nerves. The kid must have done something because your eyes looked less like you were ready to bolt. You allowed him to walk out first and he made his way to the dry, cracked ground of Arvala-7. Looking ahead he saw the Ugnaught’s moisture farm.

“You’ll like Kuiil, he cares for strange things too.” At this, you let out a short laugh and he smiled.

“Do you consider yourself strange Mandalorian?” His breath caught but he continued walking. Ahead he saw the Ugnaught feeding a blurrg, but still watching their approach.  
“You are back sooner than I expected Mandalorian.” Din nodded his head in greeting. You stepped out from behind him, and the child cooed happily at the sight of Kuiil.

“Hello.” Your voice was quiet and much tinier than Din had ever heard.

“And hello to you. You are a new one.”

“Kuiil, this is Y/N, another bounty hunter in the Guild.” Kuiil nodded.

“It seems you have taken on some damage, shame for such a good ship.” Kuiil motioned to the damage on the engine, the carbon scoring clearly evident.

“We ran into some trouble. We were on our way to you when we ran into some trouble.” Out of the corner of his eye, Din saw your hands tighten around the child. “We would like to hire you for services.”

“More Guild trouble with the child?”

“No, a rescue mission.” Kuiil stopped and looked up at Din. 

“I did not think a Mandalorian would need help rescuing anyone.”

“It’s a mission to save a lot of someones.” You spoke up, coming to Din’s defense. “We have a bounty on a slaver, and I don’t want to leave the slaves there to be bought up. The Mandalorian agreed to help me rescue the girls that will be left behind. He said you might be able to help with the child. I can pay you.” Kuiil began shaking his head.

“I do not want your credits. If you can be of help to me with the ship, I will gladly help with the child. I have spoken.” At this, he turned and walked to his hut. You turned to Din, frowning.

“Trust me, he won’t take credits.” You nodded and noticed that the child was squirming. He seemed to be reaching for the ground. You set him down and both watched as he waddled away, chasing after one of the creatures that ran around the farm. Din watched a smile touch your lips and he felt his shoulder relax a bit. “Come on.” He followed Kuiil and you looked up, trailing behind him. Once inside, Din saw the IG-11, seemingly making tea. You stopped once you saw the droid and reached for the blaster on your thigh. Din stepped in front of you, his hand covering yours. “It’s okay, the droid has been reprogrammed, it's safe.”

“Would you like some tea?” A robotic voice asked from behind Din’s back and watched your eyes widen.

“Yes please.” It sounded like you were in awe. The droid reached for a cup and filled it with steaming liquid and then held it out to you. You reached out slowly and took it.  
“I must check on the child.” The droid straightened and looked down at you. Realization came into your eyes and you stepped to the side, allowing it to pass through the door. You watched it wide-eyed and then turned back to Din.

“That’s amazing! I’ve never seen that happen before! IGs are ruthless and that one is a…”

“A wet nurse.” Kuiil’s voice called out to you. Din turned around and moved to the table where Kuiil was now sitting. You followed and sat along with Din. Kuiil looked from Din to you silently waiting for him to speak.

“The job is on Coruscant. We would need you to stay on the ship with the child, that way he wouldn’t be alone, and we could work.”

“Slavers run with many guards. I have seen you fight Mandalorian, but you will need more help if you are helping the slaves escape.”

“Would the droid be able to help us?”

“It's primary function is to protect the child. Unless the child were in danger, the droid will not fire.” Din sighed.

“I will go with the hunters. My primary function is to protect life.” You and Din both turned to see that the droid had returned carrying the child in a pouch on its front. The child seemed to be slurping up the tail of a creature that he had successfully caught outside. Din turned back to Kuiil who shrugged.

“It has spoken. I will stay with the child on the ship while you hunt.” Din nodded; glad they could come to an agreement. “I do not, however, have the parts for your ship. We will have to trade with the Jawas in order to fix your engine.” At this Din groaned internally.

“Oh really?” You seemed to perk up at this. “I’ve never done that before! I would love to!” Din turned to you, a look of shock on his face.

“It’s not as exciting as you might think.” He turned back to Kuiil, “Or that simple.”

“I’ve read about Jawa trade and communication. I know they aren’t trustworthy, but we aren’t supposed to be either. I have something on the ship I know they’ll take.” Din looked at you incredulously.

“Books don’t tell you everything, Jawas never trade fairly and whatever part we get will more than likely be faulty. We aren’t wasting our time.” At this, you rolled your eyes.

“Maybe not with you because you don’t trust them. I bet if you were a bit nicer to them, they would gladly trade with you.” You smirked when he tensed. “Calm down, I’m willing to make this trade.”

“You should listen to her Mandalorian. She is smart.” If the Ugnaught could make expressions, Din was sure he would be smirking as well. Din sighed in frustration, clearly outnumbered.

“Fine.”

A while later he walked into the ship after assessing the damage De had done. He heard you talking animatedly to Kuiil about something near the cockpit. He came up behind the two of you and saw you fingering a plant.

“They will be satisfied with that trade. Although I have never heard of this plant.”

“Oh no, you wouldn’t have, it’s a hybrid I created.”

“A plant will get us the parts we need?” Din was genuinely curious at your train of thought, but the tone in his voice was full of doubt. This caused you to turn, a frown creasing your forehead.

“It’s called Sand Water and it absolutely will. You can’t bite it, but it has the nutrient value of meat and the leaves can be milked for water. It requires only heat and sand to grow. I tinkered around a lot until I got this right. I’m not giving them the whole plant, just a cutting of it. It’s useful for long hall hunts.” The glint in your eyes was full of pride as your smiled up at him smugly, hands on your hips. “Also, I’m pretty sure the kid would never like me again if I got rid of it, he eats this thing almost as much as he eats my peaches.”  
“You are resourceful, it is expected of bounty hunters, but many are not as gifted outside of hunting.” His praise made you blush, and you waved your hand dismissively.  
“I just get bored in hyperspace. You should see the modifications I’ve done on Heda.” The Ugnaught looked at you expectantly and you gestured around, “My ship, I call her Heda.”  
“You are odd.” Your blush deepened and Din smiled.

“Anyway, we can make the trade with this.” You turned and plucked a leaf from the plant and turned to walk to the kitchen. As you walked away, Din and Kuiil both just watched.  
“I like this new addition to your clan.” Kuiil’s exclamation stunned Din.

“She’s just on a hunt with me.” Kuiil turned to look at him, Din wished he could read the Ugnaught better.

“It is not my place to speak for the girl, but you should consider joining forces. She is a great asset, and her ship is in much better shape than yours.” Din huffed out a laugh but stayed quiet. Din had already considered this idea many times last night as he watched you sleep but still was not sure. A clanging sound announced the arrival of the IG droid and child, who had fallen asleep at some point.

“The female hunter should stay behind for the trade.” Its voice echoed through the ship as did your sound of dismay.

“Um excuse me. Who asked you tin can? This is my ship and plant, I’m better at trading than Mando, clearly, and have patience.” You stormed out of the kitchen with your hands balled into fists.

“Someone should stay with the ship. Kuiil is the best at negotiating with the Jawas and the travel time will be long. I will watch the child while you repair the damage to the shields.” Mando watched this logic take you back and then you turned to him with a questioning gaze.

“The droid is right, the Jawas know me, and I will need the Mandalorian’s strength for the parts,” Kuiil spoke up and your shoulders seemed to deflate, a slightly hurt look passed across your face but disappeared quickly. Din nodded at the decision and you turned to walk to the kitchen, he decided to follow you. Once he passed through the door, he reached for you.

“I promise I will take care of the plant. Besides, you know how you want your ship, the droid would just mess it up.” You nodded silently. “The droid is a good ally; it will keep you and the kid safe.” At this, you turned, and he saw your eyes shimmer, he had assumed correctly. Reaching into a pack on his leg he handed you one of his comlinks. “Here, if anything, anything goes wrong or even feels off, use it. I know you are completely capable of handling yourself.” His hand brushed your face and your eyes closed for a second. When they opened again you smiled in acknowledgment and held out your hand with the leaf wrapped carefully in a wet towel.

“They must keep it in sand. It's hearty and can regrow but they shouldn’t eat it all the way down.” He held out his hand for the towel and you placed it down. “Be patient and don’t shoot any of them.” You gave him a stern look. “Whatever we get from them I can perfect.”

“I know how to negotiate.” He was annoyed at your babying.

“Kuiil told me about last time. Don’t hunt down any Mudhorns and don’t,” Your fingers caressed his gloved palm, “lose your temper.” The sensation, although lessened by the glove, made a shiver travel up his arm and he let out a harsh breath. Your eyes flicked up deviously and you moved your fingers to the edge of his glove, brushing the skin there. A small sound escaped his lips and you smiled, moving your finger in slow circles, driving him insane. You stepped up to him, your other hand came up to his crotch and rubbed over his quickly hardening cock. "Behave and when you come back, I'll make it worth your while." The fingers pulled back and he felt your pinky wrap around his, his breath catching again.

“Pinky promise.” He growled.

\----

As you waved Din and Kuiil off, the sense of peace you had been able to scrounge up, disappeared. 

“Please calm down. I will protect you; it is my primary function.” The IG droid stood next to you holding the still sleeping child. 

“How did you know something was wrong?” You were baffled that a droid could read emotions.

“I scanned you. Your stress functions are high. You need to calm down.” The simplicity of its statement made you laugh.

“Show me how and I will. Millaflower isn’t even working.” You sighed and closed your eyes, taking deep breaths of the dry planet’s air. Not the most appetizing air for your lungs, but it helped ease your stress a bit.

“Work on your repairs, I will guard the entrance.” Opening your eyes, you saw the top of the droid’s head swiveled, you could never tell where the “eyes” on these models were. It kind of wigged you out. When it stopped moving, you figured it was looking at you.

“Alright. I want to know as soon as you see them coming back.”

“I can agree to these terms.” You turned on your heel and walked back up the ramp of the ship. You really wished windows would have been options in space travel, the ship could use an airing out. Not that it smelled but the air just seemed wrong. Pausing you looked around the hull which had sponsored a small battle only a few hours before. “Your stress levels are rising again. I will get you water.” You whipped around, having not heard the droid’s approach, before you could argue it walked back to the hut. Shaking your head, you walked further into the ship to grab your tools. Of course, the stupid shield bank was the one thing you couldn’t stand to fix. The wires never stayed organized, and it pissed you off. No one saw them, but it still bothered you, and now it had all been blown to kriffing pieces. You walked back to the hull, tools secured and realized the unrelenting sun was not going to pair well with your outfit. “Drink your water, your stress has risen again.” The droid had reappeared and was holding out a cup to you.

“Stop kriffing scanning me.” Instantly you bit your cheek, it wasn’t trying to bother you and it was being kind. For a droid. “Sorry.” You looked down and took the cup.

“Stress makes humans lash out.”

“Doesn’t mean I should be a bitch to you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” You threw the water back, blessing the cold on your throat.

“You can blame it on moon cycles if you wish.” Water sprayed out of your mouth all over the floor, laughing at the absurdity of the situation you found yourself in.

“Stars, did you just make a joke?” 

“It was meant to ease your nerves.” You shook your head and walked past the droid; before you left the hull you turned.

“Hey IG? Can… can you make sure to tell me to cover up when you see anybody, its too hot to wear this and I need to change but I don’t want anyone to see… anything.”

“Will that lower your stress levels?”

“Yes.”

“That is my purpose.” With that, you hurried to your room and changed into your normal repair outfit, a stained jumpsuit that only zipped up halfway and a tank top that was equally stained. Leaving the room, you made your way back to the hull, grabbing your tools and handheld radio. Turning you made your way down the ramp and IG followed, setting up post close to the ship, but far enough away to have a full view of the surroundings. Walking to the front of the ship you pulled your hair back into a messy bun and got onto your knees, glaring at the destroyed shield bank.

“Alright you. Don’t be a dick.” Turning on some of your peppier tunes, you hauled your ass under the ship with a few grunts and set to work pulling the bank to pieces. What kind of kriffing moron put the shield bank, arguably the most important part of the ship, on the outside? You needed to fix that and then send them a strongly worded letter. Later, you chided yourself, this would be enough work as it was. Luckily, that asshole had been a terrible shot, and really the only work you needed to do was some shrapnel removal and rewiring. It was also luck that you were a hoarder when it came to wires so there would be no need of hunting any down. You commended your deep hatred of letting things go and set to work, carefully pulling pieces of sharp metal from between the wires.

You didn’t realize how long you had worked until you heard IG moving toward the ship.

“You have not had enough water.” Sighing, you placed the wires you were working on as far from each other and yourself as possible and scooted out from under the ship. The droid held out a water cup for you, wiping your hands on your pants you accepted it gratefully.

“I can easily get lost in this detail work. I forget to eat and drink all of the time. I might have to get myself a nurse droid.” The droid remained silent at your musings and you finished your water, looking out over the moisture farm. Maker the blurrgs were not charming. Apparently, the Maker had an interesting time putting them together, fish on this planet? Still, they held a charm and you found them oddly cute. “Which ones are the males?”

“The males are eaten during mating season.” 

“Oh, go girls.” You smiled at your own comment and then held the cup up to the droid.

“You are odd.” Shuffling back to your previous position, you smiled.

“This coming from the assassin droid who now nurses a goblin.”

“Kriff this shit. Just… mother…MAKER!” Your shout echoed against the bottom of the ship as you were electrocuted by the stubborn wires. You heard a giggle from near your feet and maneuvered to see the child standing under the ship watching you. “Yeah, you think that’s funny kid, you come try it.” You raised a challenging eyebrow, and it drew another laugh from him. “Little goblin.” Muttering to yourself you returned to the wire. A few shocks and small curses later and you were finished. A small whoop of victory left your mouth as you placed the now fixed cover over the bank. “Hey IG, go up top and test the shields for me.” A few seconds later you heard the ship rumble to life and pushed a finger hesitantly into the bottom of the ship. It was repelled and you laughed, happy with your work. The engines stopped a minute later, and you saw the droid’s feet back on the dirt.

“Is everything in order?”

“Yes, now it’s time to start on that damn… I mean darn engine. You motioned for the kid to walk back to the droid as you packed up your tools and radio. Instead, the kid ambled his way to your tool bag and tipped himself inside. You laughed as he situated himself and poked his too-large ears out. You pushed the bag forward and he let out a happy squeal. “Alright, alright you little womp rat, you can come with me.” Pulling yourself from under the ship, you picked up the bag and walked to the destroyed engine. Kriff, how had you made it to the planet without waking up? The whole ship should’ve jolted to pieces with this damage. Shaking your head, you set to work dismantling the engine, pulling ruined metal from it, and soldering what you could. The kid hung in the tool bag by your side, screwing up the organized tool but seemed to be enjoying himself. At one point he grazed your side with his little hand, and you had jumped and laughed. He had stared up at you with those large brown eyes.  
“I’m ticklish kiddo, it’s okay.” You laughed down at him as he continued to gaze at you silently. You turned back to your work and he touched your sides a few more times, making the work go slower but you enjoyed his distractions.

It was late and the sun was well below the horizon when IG informed you of movement from the direction Kuiil and Din had gone. You sighed, the band of nerves in your stomach easing as you fixed the arms of the jumpsuit in place and adequately covered yourself. By the time they pulled into the farm, the sky had turned black, and you had almost finished your part of the engine. In the spare breaks you had taken, you had made food, unsure of when they would be back you had set some aside for both of them, although you had had to chase the kid away many times to stop him from eating it. When the kid saw his father approaching, he got restless and no longer wanted to stay in your tool bag. The running blurrg stopped just short of the ship and you couldn’t take the squirming anymore.

“Can someone get him; I’ve got a live wire and it doesn’t pair well with his squirming.” You called out as they approached. Suddenly Din was there, extracting his son from the mess of your tool bag, his closeness to you made you lose concentration and you almost dropped the wire on your other hand. “How were negotiations?”

“Smooth, we got more than the engine parts. The Jawas were ecstatic about the plant.” There was a smile in Din’s voice, dammit focus, you scolded yourself. Taking your self-frustration out on the ship you yanked the wire hard and found out why it was so kriffing hard to pull. The wire and broken power converter came out in your hand.

“Kriffing… really Heda?” You glared at the ship and then turned to the silent man behind you. The child had settled and was playing with one of Din’s fingers, the sight of it evaporated your anger. Angling around Din you called out to Kuiil, “There is some delicious meat and vegetables in the kitchen, help yourself.” Kuiil nodded and continued up the ramp. Turning back to Din you smiled. “You are too cute with him.” You lifted your hand to his helmet and caressed the curve in his helmet. “Now, you’ve been out in the hot sun all day, probably had no food or water, go on the ship and I’ll finish up here.” His head lowered into your hand for a second and then he nodded and turned. Turning back to the engine you fished out the other half of the converter and sat down on the ramp to salvage it. They weren’t easy to find for her model anymore and you had magic hands. You hummed to yourself as you worked, not hearing any of the noise from the ship or paying attention to anything except the work in your hands. Getting lost in detail work was really not a good thing you supposed, your guard was down, but as promised, the IG stood guard all day and you had lost yourself. It was still standing guard now, continuing to allow your mind to focus and not be concerned with what might be around you. The security you felt calmed you almost as much as the work you were doing. You finally felt like yourself after such a long, horrible night. 

The sparks flying from the soldering shone pink like the light in your dream and you stopped, reimagining the dream again. Boo eer. What the kriff was that? You knew a few languages outside of Basic, Ewokese being one of them, but that word wasn’t one you knew from any of them. You rubbed your stomach again, thinking of the light entering you there, and frowned. What the hell did a dream like that mean? You never gave much attention to dream readers or the hidden messages in dreams, yours rarely made enough sense to mean anything, but this dream had seemed so real. Shaking your head clear of your confusion, you examined your work, and content with it, you stood up and walked to the parts laying on the hover cart Din and Kuiil had used. 

“There you are.” You reached for the large turbine that would house the converter and found your way blocked by the IG droid. “Hey, tin man, I need that, care to move so I can get it?”

“You cannot lift it; I will help you.”

“Psh, step aside, I’m fat, not helpless.” The droid didn’t budge.

“You cannot lift it; I will help you.” What the hell was this thing’s conniption?

“Fine, less work for me I guess, put it over there.” You pointed to the engine and the droid effortlessly lifted the turbine and walked it to where you had pointed. Once it set it down it turned its top half to face you.

“Do not lift this piece. I will help you when you are ready.”

“You know I did all of the custom work on this ship myself right? I can lift a kriffing turbine. It won’t kill me.”

“Do not lift this piece. I will help you when you are ready.” Fine. You set to work, ignoring the droid’s strange behavior, once finished, you instructed the droid on putting it together and it lifted the turbine for you.

“That’s that, I’m bushed.”

“You need to drink water.”

“Yes, yes I’ll get to it.” You walked back up the ramp, casting a glance at the droid over your shoulder. Once inside you passed into Kuiil who was finishing his dinner, Din sat with him and they seemed to be discussing the parts. “Hey Kuiil, I think your droid needs to be looked at, it’s been acting strange all day. It’s treating me like I’m helpless.” Both of them turned to look at you, completely expressionless as usual.

“I will look at it, but it is probably just fulfilling its duty.”

“I’m not a child, I can lift a turbine on my own without being in mortal peril.” You were slightly annoyed by being brushed off. It didn’t make any sense to get all up in arms though, so you relaxed, you really needed a shower and some sleep. “We can take off whenever, I need to make up a room for you and for the droid.”

“You finished the repairs?” You poured yourself some water and nodded as you swallowed it down.

“If you wouldn’t mind checking them, it’ll take about that much time for me to make space for you, and then we can go.” Then you turned to Din, “You need to eat,” and pointed at the kid who was eyeing Din’s plate, “Before he eats all of your food.” Din nodded with a puff of air and picked up his plate, walking to his room. Kuiil thanked you for the food before exiting the ship to gather his supplies and check your work and you followed down the same hallway as Din, pausing at his door and then decided to knock. A second later you heard and modulated,

“Come in,” and opened the door to find him sitting on his bed. His meal food was gone, and he stared up at you, waiting for you to speak.

“Kuiil left to go pack.” He nodded silently. “And the trade went well.” Nothing this time. You moved forward carefully, his helmet still turned toward you, watching your approach. Coming to a stop right in front of him, you reached a hand up to his helmet, just holding the hard curve in your palm. His hand came up to your waist, pulling you in close by your side, gently kneading the skin under your shirt. “I seem to remember a prize was in order for good behavior.” The helmet tilted up while his hand stilled at your side.

“It's not a requirement. Just touching you is a prize for me.” His tone seemed one edge despite the sweet words. 

“No, I want to give it to you.” At this, he gently pushed you back.

“Y/N, I’ve been out in the desert all day and don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” You reached out and pulled yourself back to him by the fabric at his neck and tipped his helmet up to you.

“Then come to the shower with me.” His helmet shook and you let go, pushing him back and turning to the door. 

“Y/N.”

“Just forget it Din. I understand.” You really did, but your feelings didn’t. You opened the door and walked to the fresher alone.

\----

He wanted to, Maker he wanted to, but the events of the previous night were going over and over in his head. He didn’t deserve to touch you or for you to touch him. He hadn’t saved you from what De had done. But the look on your face when he had rejected you had told him how much it had hurt. When you left, he stood and paced around the room, trying to think and rationalize his next move. Going to you and explaining would be wise, but then he heard the fresher water start. Kriff, he couldn’t think about that, even though you had invited him, begged him with your eyes. The idea of you begging…

“Dang Farrik.” He opened the door and almost ran headlong into the IG droid. Kriff.

“Kuiil will be done in an hour. Something on the ship needed further work.” Din nodded and the droid turned away to walk back down the ramp. Perfect. Crossing the room, he opened the door to your fresher, slipping inside of the steam-filled room. Once inside he locked the door behind him. He could barely make out your heat signature under the stream of the shower but when he did, he announced his presence, not wanting to scare you.

“Y/N.” You head turned toward his voice, but he knew you couldn’t see him, so you stuck your head out and smiled.

“Come on. I’m not as fragile as you think.” That was all the encouragement he needed. He didn’t think he had ever removed his armor so fast; it was off and piled against the sink before you had pulled your head back into the shower. He saw one of your hands move through the water to rub against your pussy and moaned, making even quicker work of his underclothes and helmet. He stepped up to the shower, pushing the door out of his way, the steam now unable to hide you from his sight or him from yours. He watched as your eyes drifted up and down his form, widening when they reached his cock.

“Like what you see?” His tone was confident as he stepped in and shut the door, you stepped back allowing him room in the tiny space, but he had you crowded against the wall. Exactly what he had wanted.

“I’ll like it better inside of me.” Kriff, how could you say such dirty things and look so innocent at the same time? Stepping closer, his hands came up and braced against the walk on either side of your frame. Your chest rose and fell faster at the closeness of your bodies.

“I won’t touch you unless you tell me to.” Your eyes widened at this and then your face crumpled slightly. Kriff. “I want you to want it. I won’t take anything from you unless you give it to me.” A hand came up to his face and he reveled in the feel of your skin on his.

“I… I want you to touch me and get him off of me. Make me feel what no other man ever has.” His eyes closed as he struggled to control himself, but he had felt his cock jump at your words.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Barely managing to get the whisper out, his throat constricted in concentration. Your hand moved to his shoulder and then he heard you whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me, Din. With your fingers, with your tongue, and with your cock. Make me yours.” His eyes flashed open, one-handed lifted from the wall and he grabbed your face and brought your lips to his. He made an effort to be gentle but once his mouth met yours, he was lost. The passion in your kisses amazed him every time, the way your tongue eagerly danced with his or how your teeth pulled at his lips. And the fact that you didn’t want to stop kissing him triggered something feral in him. He crushed you against the wall, wanting to feel your entire slick body pressed against his. His hands fell to your breasts and you moaned into his mouth, driving every thought from his mind. Pulling his lips from yours he kissed his way to your ear, whispering,

“You better be quiet. Someone might hear you.” He felt you smile against his cheek and he bit your ear lobe, sucking it lightly. Your breathing halted as you struggled not to make a sound in your pleasure. His hands lowered to your breasts, teasing the hard nipples that had been pressed against his chest, driving him wild. Your back arched as it had before so that his hands were filled with the soft flesh. Kriff, they were so large they didn’t even fully fit into his hands, and Maker, so soft. He moved from your ear, kissing down your jaw and neck, bending so that he could kiss the tops of your breasts. Your chest rose and fell, meeting his lips as you watched him kiss down to the areolas once there he kissed around the dark circles. Meeting your eyes, he flicked his tongue against the stiff peak of a nipple and your entire body shuddered. “Are they sensitive mesh’la?” His tongue flicked out again and he felt you jolt under his hands. “Do you want me to suck them?” You whined quietly and he smiled shaking his head. “Say it.”

“Please suck them. Please, Din.” His mouth clamped down on your soft flesh when you said his name. Maker, your skin tasted so good. He sucked and your hands shot out, it seemed you needed to brace yourself under his attack. Good. Then he decided to let his tongue do the work and flicked it around the entirety of the nipple. You let out a choked gasp and one hand came up behind his head, holding him securely against your chest as if he planned to leave it. Your other hand cupped his against your breath as you lost yourself in his sucking. “Maker… it feels so good,” your breathless whisper encouraged him to suck hard on the nipple. “Din, fuck don’t stop sucking… please.” Maker, you were coming to pieces and he hadn’t touched you hardly. He pulled back, letting the breast fall from his mouth with a pop. You gasped and opened your mouth, probably to argue, but then he lifted his other hand and latched onto the neglected breast. His fingers continued to pull at the raw nipple he had just left as he devoured the other one. Your fingers tangled into his hair, pulling it with more strength than you tended to show anyone, Kriff that was hot. “I-in me, finger me Din.” His tongue stilled for a second before his hand moved down your chest, to your stomach, where he let his fingers skim back and forth over the skin. You shivered underneath him as he moved his hand down to your wet mound. He slid a finger over your clit and then pushed it down against your folds. Taking a second to slide it along them, he then dipped it in and Maker you were so wet. Too bad Kuiil was probably close, he wanted to see your face when you squirted for him. Another time. Carefully, he edged a finger against the hole, feeling the tightness of it. His tongue worked faster on your nipple and then he pulled back.

“Fuck I have to taste you.” Dropping to his knees, he lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder. He took a second to look at your soaked pussy, so pretty, the lips swollen and pink, the tiny bud of your clit protruding out, showing how ready you were for him. Then he looked up to your face and saw your passion filled eyes watching him, a blush across your cheeks. “You are so beautiful cyar’ika.” Holding your gaze, he moved his face to your pussy and licked lightly at the slit. Your eyes closed, your head tilting back, he could see you biting your lip and smiled. Using two fingers he spread your lips and allowed his tongue to stretch the small hole. He had been right, you tasted so fucking good. Your hot slick coated his tongue, and he could tell that you were enjoying yourself as your hips moved against his face. He worked up to your clit, running his tongue around the hard bud, enjoying the soft keening from your lips that the shower muffled. He lost himself in your taste and movements, his body soaked from the water and his mouth soaked from you. At some point he felt you pushing on his shoulders but didn’t acknowledge it, he wanted to finish you like this, he knew he was close. The pressure of your hands became more insistent, and he finally pulled back to look at you.

“Let me… I want to taste you.” Your voice was hoarse, and your chest rose and fell sharply to get the words out.

“I’m not done with you yet.” His head moved back to your hot center, but you caught him by the hair, forcing him to look at you.

“I pinky promised.” He couldn’t argue with that, carefully pulled your leg from his shoulder and started kissing his way back to your mouth. This time you didn’t let the kiss linger but it was still just as passionate as you pushed him against the wall. Now it was your turn to place burning kisses down his neck and chest. He let out a quiet moan when he felt you suck on his pectoral, looking down he saw your eyes watching him as you sucked harder. You were marking him; his cock twitched in response. You left the place that now sported an outline of your teeth and continued down until you were on your knees in front of him, gazing at his cock hungrily. Your hands came to his thighs as you steadied yourself in front of him and your tongue flicked out. The hot little tip touched his cock for only a second, but he felt it everywhere. He placed his palms flat against the wall behind him so as to keep himself from grabbing your hair and fucking your throat. You were in control he reminded himself over and over as your tongue teased him over and over, little licks up the shaft and under the head. Finally, when you had had your fun you opened your mouth wider and took the head into your lips and sucked lightly. His head leaned back as his entire body tensed at the wet sensation of your tongue lapping at the thick vein that ran the length of his cock. Your head bobbed down and he closed his eyes in concentration as he touched the back of your throat. You held him there until he felt your throat constricting and heard you choke. Your head pulled back and he looked down to see you frown.

“What’s wrong mesh’la?”

“I want to take it all.” His eyes widened at your words.

“You’re doing so good for me mesh’la it feels so good.” He brought a hand from the wall to brush your cheek and your eyes sparkled. A hand came up to pull his from your cheek to the back of your head.

“Help me do better.” 

“I don’t want to…”

“Fuck my throat raw.” Dank farrik. He grabbed your wet hair and pushed his cock back to your lips.

“Open.” You did as you were told and he slid his length in, sliding it over your tongue, pushing in and out a few times before touching the back of your throat and holding it there. You began to gag on him, and he could feel your spit coating him. He pulled back, allowing you to breathe, he could see tears in your eyes from the choking. “Relax your throat for me next time.” He pushed back in, filling your mouth, and felt your efforts to relax but your throat stayed tight. You continued gagging and he pulled back. “You’re doing so good mesh’la, keep trying for me.” A few more thrusts and your throat finally relaxed enough for him to slide his cock to the hilt. “Fuuuck.” He held your head steady and began to move his hips as he picked up speed, feeling your throat constrict around him. “That’s my good girl.” He pulled back and you gasped for air, spit dripping down your chest. It was then that he noticed one of your hands between your legs. “Are you playing with yourself while you choke on my cock cyar’ika?” You nodded and he slapped his cock against the side of your face. “Such a dirty little thing. Who would have guessed?” You opened your mouth and whined a little, so hungry for cock, his cock, and he obliged by ramming himself to the hips into your mouth. His entire body shook as he held your head there and then he jerked when he felt a hand come up and touch his balls. “Fuck mesh’la, no. I don’t want to cum yet.” He pushed you back and off of his cock. Gently tugging your hair he pulled you to a standing position. “Come here.” His lips crashed into yours and he could taste the salty precum on your tongue. Your taste and his mixed together gave him a primal feeling as his hand lowered to your pussy. Without preamble, he slid a finger in, slowly because he still needed to ready for him. Your hands tore at his hair as you moaned, pulling him closer to you while your hips humped his hand. He added another finger, your soaked center allowing it to slide in easily. Working the slick walls of your pussy he felt you pushing at his shoulder.

“Fuck me please Din. I need you inside of me.” Needing no further begging, he pulled his fingers free of your pussy and lined his cock up against you. Reaching down, he pulled one of your legs over his arm, allowing himself better leverage. He met your eyes.

“Don’t close your eyes. I want to see them when I enter you.” Your eyes flashed with heady desire and stayed on his as he spread you open with his cock. Your mouth opened in a silent oh and he wanted to kiss you so badly, but he needed to see you. He slowly pushed himself all of the way in, feeling your tightness constrict on his cock, it almost hurt, but it was worth it. Your eyes were still on his as he felt the tip of his cock push against your cervix, and his hips met your pelvis. He pulled back only slightly and then pushed jerked his hips forward powerfully. You let out a cry and your eyes watered. He stopped moving but you shook your head.

“It f-felt good you’re just so…kriffing big.” Your tongue flashed out and licked his lips and he reached up to grab your throat, pushing your head against the wall.

“Eyes on me. You’re gonna cum for me mesh’la and I want to see it. If your eyes leave mine, I stop.” Your eyes grew wide and round and he felt a satisfying clench in your pussy. You liked this. “You aren’t fragile.” He accented the last word with a jerk of his hips. “If no one else was here,” He jerked again, “I would fuck you through this wall.” Your mouth opened in a gasp as his hand tightened on your throat, your eyes still on his. “You like that my dirty little girl?” You nodded and he tightened his grip again, your face turned a deep red under his hand. “You wanna cum on my cock?” Your head jerked and he pulled back, almost all of the way out, before slamming back into you fully. He could tell you screamed but no sound escaped through your crushed larynx. “So, this is how I keep you quiet. Can you cum like this cyar’ika.” Your head shook side to side, and he smiled. “Remember to stay quiet.” His hand moved up to cover your mouth and nose and he felt the wetness of your pussy flow around him as he began to fuck you in earnest. Your eyes stayed on him as he felt the familiar clenching beginning and his own orgasm was burning through him, but he needed you to cum. “That’s it mesh’la, my beautiful girl, cum for me.” Your eyes rolled back as your pussy convulsed on his cock, the clenching sending him into his own orgasm. He poured himself into you as you shook. Pulling his hand back he kissed you, silencing any sounds that escaped, taking them into himself. When you both came up for air, he felt your body sag and quickly place his arms around you and pulled you to him. Your pussy still clenched around his now sensitive cock, but he wasn’t willing to pull out just yet. He wanted to hold you in this moment for as long as possible. You seemed content to stay there as well as you wrapped your arms around his waist and nestled yourself further into his chest. He could get used to this.

-

Leaving Arvala-7 left you with very mixed feelings. As you watched the planet disappear, you realized exactly what you were headed into on Coruscant. A fucking nightmare. How had you thought this suicide mission would’ve worked with just you? You wouldn’t have gotten any further than being captured as a slave again. You were grateful for Din and Kuiil, even the droid despite its obsession with you. Once you had made the jump into hyperspace, Kuiil had excused himself to his room, the droid had taken the child earlier, and that left you with Din. The silence that hung between you wasn’t awkward, but you were. Never one for starting conversations, you surprised yourself when you turned to him in the copilot’s chair and brazenly asked,

“Will you stay with me tonight?” 

“I can’t take off the armor. Too many people on board now.” You frowned but nodded and reached out a hand for him as you stood. He took it and you stared down at your clasped hands. “I missed you today. I was worried all day.” His grip tightened on your hand as he stood.

“Let’s get you to bed.” You nodded and released his hand.

Once you were prepared for bed, you had to figure out how you would sleep with a pile of metal. Standing by your bed, facing the problem, you now realized how uncomfortable it was likely going to be. Oh well, you didn’t care, you wanted him there. You knelt beside him and he watched you as you maneuvered your way into him. You found your best comfort was against his side, where he comfortably tucked you and you closed your eyes, contented. You felt a gloved hand come up and slide gently over your cheek. You could definitely get used to this you thought as you slipped into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Four Weeks Later.

Kriff you hated following Mlovan. The guy went to some shady places. If he wasn’t such a pain to get to, this job would already be done. Part of you thanked Maker for that. You and Din had spent much of those weeks together hunting, but the other part was ready to be done with it all. You had followed Mlovan to more than 15 slave sales since you had found him. You had only found him a week ago. Sadly, you knew many of those girls were the only ones that would be getting out of this alive. Getting to him was proving to be very difficult, he had some serious security around him at all times, bantha fodder knew he had a bounty out on him. You had already seen some low levels get taken out by his goon squad. It had not been pretty. The worst part was you had to do this tailing on your own. Din was too obvious in his armor, you had both agreed, and if you wore enough makeup, you could blend in. You also took some creative liberties with your clothing, mostly keeping your face and hair covered, making sure that all of your outfits were different every day. Din thought it was a bit unnecessary. 

“Coming from the guy who has one outfit. I take these jobs for a reason Din.” You didn’t need to explain your tactics to him, and he didn’t question you after that  
.  
Today, you had finally caught a break and gotten information on a slave market party that was happening on one of the high levels in Coruscant. Some fancy politician was hosting the damn thing. Go figure.

As you walked away from the cart where you had heard Mlovan discussing the party you tapped the commlink inside of your pocket. Pulling it out would’ve been too obvious in many of the places Mlovan went, so Din had agreed to a system of button pushes to communicate when you couldn’t talk. Walking down the street, you turned a few corners before walking into a back alley, there you waited for Din. You didn’t have to wait long before the flash of his beskar caught your eye as he rounded the same corner.

“There’s a sale tonight. Upper levels at a politician’s house. It’s taking place around midnight. It shouldn’t be too hard to get into, I pulled an invite off of one of his thugs.” You held up the paper and gave it to Din. He took it and read it quickly.

“No.”

“Din we have to. It’s the only way to get him, we have a rendezvous with Karga soon and this job has already been too long. It's now or never, he’s headed off planet soon and those girls will be dead before he leaves.” You knew he was against the slave angle, but the invitation left little room for argument. 

“He’s going to buy you.” You kept your gaze steady on his helmet.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, I know how this works, I also know he’s going to want to sample the goods in a private room. So, you will just have to convince him to share.” Din tensed and you could tell you weren’t selling this, but it was the only way to make the plan work. “Let’s get back to the ship, I’ve gotta change and it’s going to take a bit to get ready. Plus, we have to iron out the details.

\----

Apparently, when you said iron out the details, you had meant that Din wasn’t allowed to argue with anything you said. He couldn’t get a word in edgewise while you prepared for the party. The few times he had managed to argue, you had silenced him with a look or with the logic that you knew how these things worked. Kuiil had agreed with most of his arguments and Din could tell that he had grown to like you during your time together. At one point when Kuiil and Din had both questioned the sale procedure, you had whipped around and glared at them.

“I am a bounty hunter; despite the curves and clothes, I am completely capable of handling this situation. If things change then I role with it. On top of that, I’ve been through these before, I know what to do. Believe me, you learn quick.” After that, he had sulked around the ship until you had called him into your room. When he entered there were outfits slung everywhere, he had no idea where you had hidden them all. “Okay, Mr. Man. You need to pick an outfit. It needs to be one that says, “This is mine” but also “Come taste it”.” Din looked at you incredulously under the helmet. You rolled your eyes. “This needs to represent you. These creeps always dress their slaves to represent themselves. It's kind of a power play for them and also a way for them to communicate. Some will dress their girls up in the most expensive gems, while others choose royal linens, one time a slave came in naked just so they could make the point that they wanted her gone. The clothes are important in this sale.” 

“Represent a Mandalorian.” His tone was still dubious, but a gleam came into your eyes.

“Oh Din! You are so right! None of these will work. As a Mandalorian’s slave, you would want me hidden, only for your eyes, probably an extension of your Creed. Alright, I have the perfect dress for that. Out!” You ushered him from the room as you finished the final part of your preparations. All of this disgusted him. He knew you were still very much uncomfortable with being exposed and that you weren’t over the ordeal from weeks ago. You didn’t allow yourself to be alone with Kuiil or the droid, although you had grown closer, every night you still asked him to stay with you. Tonight was going to be very hard on you. He was going to see what your life had been like before the Guild. What happened in the slave trade that he had distanced himself from as much as possible. Tonight, he would be just like them. The thought didn’t sit right with him. Turning down the hall, he shook the thoughts from his head and sat down in the kitchen.

Kuiil was feeding the child who was paying more attention to Din for once. Din was sure he could sense his feelings and it was making the kid worry.

“She is a strong hunter and smart, you will both complete your quest.” Din nodded, deciding not to answer, he didn’t have any words. They sat in silence for a while longer until they heard your door open. Turning to see you Din was surprised by the sit that met him. You were in a floor-length gray dress that hugged your figure but had a loose piece of fabric that covered the front, hiding your curves. Your arms were left uncovered because of the dress wrapping around your neck. The dress looked silky to the touch and was perfect for you. For him too, he had to admit. You had pulled your hair away from your neck and fixed a… collar around it. If Din hadn’t known it was one, he would’ve thought it to be a clunky piece of jewelry, but he knew better. You had said that slavers wouldn’t advertise their slaves at these big events, except to everyone that was there. The entire outfit was perfect, and he hated it. It wasn’t you at all and he was going to convince Mlovan to buy you.

“IG, you have all of our stuff, my clothes, and weapons? We have to move fast after we get him. Luckily, he doesn’t live far from this party, but time will not be on our side.” Turning to Kuiil and the child your eyes softened, you hurried forward and pressed a kiss to his head. “We will be back Sweet, behave for Kuiil.”

“Take care of each other. I have spoken.” Kuiil’s goodbye was short and you turned to Din, a giddiness about you.

“Let’s get this over with.” He swallowed the nerves down and nodded once.

\----

You had forgotten how gross these parties were. The girls all looked one of three ways: sad, scared, or dead. You could tell which ones had been in for a long time and the fresh meat and so could the buyers. They almost always skipped over the girls who had been sold multiple times, choosing the new meat to break in. You did your best to look fresh, but it turned out it didn’t matter once word had spread of a Mandalorian looking to sell his fresh-faced beauty. It hadn’t taken long to get Mlovan’s attention either. Din was stone next to you through the entire night, you could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves and hoped everyone else just read it as scary Mandalorian rage. As you walked around the party, you started putting the plan into action, setting charges in very indiscrete places, luckily, the guards had thought your charge band was a piece of jewelry and hadn’t scanned it. The whole night was going smoothly, and you looked around at the happenings going on around you. A servant approached you nearly an hour in and you both tensed when Din was informed that Mlovan wanted to speak to him; you made your way over to his little corner. It didn’t take long for you to find him, two girls sat pawing at his lap and chest while he lounged on a black sofa. His face dripped contempt and superiority.

****“Ahh. A Mandalorian and my, my what a treat you have brought for us to gaze on this evening. Come sit my friend.” Din sat in a chair, lounging in the same fashion as Mlovan, and he motioned to his lap. Taking the hint, you sat down and ran your hand over his chest, something you wanted to do so many times, just under different circumstances. “What could possibly be worth giving this beauty up? Surely none of the others in here, compared to her they are but swine.” His voice dripped with rich contempt and it made your stomach turn, the girls on his sides cast glares over at you but you kept your attention on Din. You knew he could feel how tense you were as he placed a hand on your thigh and rubbed, to others it probably looked sexual, but it was easing your discomfort. “Or perhaps do you have something to get rid of Mandalorian?” You kept your face impassive and thanked Maker when Din finally started responding to the man.

“Sometimes, you have to give up luxury as a bounty hunter. She’s worth more gone. Unfortunately.” His answer was short but made sense, easing the knot in your stomach some.

“How much?”

“30,000.” Din had low balled, and you felt your spine stiffen. He rubbed your thigh, reassuring you with his touch.

“So low. What’s wrong with her?”

“Consider it a quick sell price.” He had thought it through.

“She been fucked?” Your stomach turned as you listened to them discuss you in such ways. You nuzzled your way into Din’s neck to hide the tears shining in your eyes. You forgot how despicable these sales could be.

“Broken in, but not yet broken. Still, plenty of usefulness left in her.”

“All covered up, modesty suites a man of your… reputation. But 30,000 is still very low. You wouldn’t mind if I sampled before I purchased?” His tone pointed at exactly what he wanted and Din’s head came forward. 

“Only if I am there to ensure the safe return of my property.” The man smiled and nodded at this.

“Smart man, I would snatch this away if I could.” He motioned for you to come to him, and you looked to Din for instruction. He gave a slight nod and you stood slowly, stepping toward the other man. He stood and lazily circled you, much like you had seen nexus do. You couldn’t help but feel like a caged animal as he looked you up and down, you wanted to run and hide or throw up in a corner. You couldn’t do either though, you had to stand here and let him look at you. “How about you and I take this to more private accommodations?” He spoke to Din while sniffing at a strand of your hair.

“Agreed.” You could hear the violent undertone in Din’s voice and hoped you were the only one. Mlovan snapped his fingers and his guards stood aside as he walked towards a set of large doors that were directly behind his seating area. You waited for Din to get up and then trailed behind him with your head hung down, how your “husband” had taught you. Once inside the doors shut and you heard the faint click of a lock. Good. Mlovan sat on a wide couch and gestured for Din to sit down across from him. You took in the large room, the uncomfortable-looking couches, meant only for show. The long black walls gave in to tall glass windows that you hoped would provide an exit for you.

“Come here.” He spoke to you and you looked at Din again, waiting for his permission. “The money is yours Mando, that means you belong to me now so come. Here.” You walked to him and his fingers slipped over the silky dress, giving it a slight tug, you realized a second too late that he was testing its strength. Grabbing ahold of the fabric he ripped it from your chest, exposing one of your breasts to him, at this your stomach turned and you almost ruined the plan by vomiting. “Plump ones are the best, aren’t they Mando? Just so… good to play with. Now, let’s see if you’re worth it, knees.” You sank slowly to your knees and saw him freeze above you. You knew Din had a blaster pulled on him. “What the…” Your hand shot out and you punched him in the jugular, silencing him. Standing you turned to Din, covering your chest with your arms while the man choked on the couch. Din stood and a second later draped his tattered cape over you.

“Are you okay?” His hands ran over your arms and you could hear the anger in his voice. You nodded shakily before turning back to the doors. Quickly, you walked to the door, using the collar on your neck to hold the handles together, and turned to see Din with a cuffed and now unconscious Mlovan over his shoulder. You walked to the large windows that made up one wall and gave the edges a test. Luckily, this politician liked to open his windows, you felt one give way and pushed, motioning for Din to go through.  
“I’ll be right back.” He looked at you for a second and then flew off with Mlovan secured in his arms. You turned back, watching the door for any sign of movement, tapping your foot anxiously. Finally, after about five minutes you heard the blessed sound of Din’s jetpack. He entered the window and handed you your bag. Quickly, you stripped the ruined dress and changed into your normal clothes. Once you were covered up, you reached into the bag and set the last of your well-hidden charges on a table. Din stood watching you.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Buying us even more time. I set charges all over the party.” You held up the wrist that the charges had been on. “Give these fuckers something to talk about.” A smile spread across your face as you set the timer on the charges. Looking back up to him you told him, “Let’s go, it won’t buy us a ton of time.” You walked to the window and flew down to where IG and Mlovan waited for you. “My estimate is 30 minutes once those charges blow. They’ll have to rush everyone out, his house is only five minutes away up that building there,” You pointed to a less conspicuous building to your right. IG hauled Mlovan up and unceremoniously threw him over its metal shoulder, starting to walk in the direction of the building and you followed.

“Hold on.” Din’s voice caught you by surprise and you turned to look at him. “IG, if something goes wrong, get her out of here.” Your jaw dropped and you whirled on the droid.

“Don’t you dare listen to him, Mando what the hell? I’m not leaving you behind, if shit hits the fan, I stay behind, not you.”

“Say you will.” Din ignored you and spoke to the droid.

“That is my base function. To protect life.”

“He’s alive you piece of tin!” Your voice was rising in anger. These idiots needed to stop testing you.

“I am a nurse droid.” You stopped and turned to Din, confused.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I must protect the child you carry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sand Water is my own invention, I could not come up with a better name and I'm not apologizing, I'm sick.  
> Can't you just tell I have no idea what it feels like for a man to have seggs?  
> Yes we are kinky here.  
> I hope you like the ending. Mmmkay Bye!!! Thank you for reading My Lovelies!  
> PS I wrote this while listening to "dining with din" on YT, super relaxing, 10/10 recommend.  
> Boo-eer is actually buir and means mother.


End file.
